Not everyone is what they seem to be
by Mexerg
Summary: ch 30 ^ Fic done * the weaslys arent poor nemore Draco is madly in love with Ginny, Harry is fallin for ginny but Ginny hates him...(its not as bad as it sounds) G/D plz r/r PG-13 language also plz check out my other fic The New Slytherin thanx ;)
1. back from summer camp

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and if u sue me you wont get more than a dollar im basicly broke at this time of year.  
  
A/N sorry for the misspells and shit English aint my native language so there might be a few or many I dunno. I hope u like the fic. Just in case Ima do my best to try and make it sound british or summit  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was summer and they still have 2 more weeks before the summer holydays were over. Ginny had just gotten back from summer camp in Wisconsin. Her grandfather (mother's side) had payed for the trip. Her grandfather was a rich old man (muggle) who owned a company (they sold everything from hair dyers to computers) and he had given ginny that trip to the summer camp as a Christmas present. When she got back home there were bad news waiting for her. but there were some good news to.  
  
The night Ginny got back home*  
  
Molly hadn't notice how different her daughter looked as she called her into the kitchen.  
  
"Ginny"- said her mom, she could see that her mom was very sad- "please sit down"  
  
And so she did. She sat in front of her mother in the kitchen table.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"- she asked getting kind of worried  
  
"Well Gin"- her mom's eyes were full of tears.- "Your grandfather passed away two nights ago."  
  
"Why didn't u tell me"- she was mad and sad- "why didn't you owl me or something?"  
  
"We didn't want to spoil your vacation Ginny."  
  
Ginny started crying and ran up to her room leaving everything behind at the bottom of the stairs. She was mad at her whole family, why haden't they owl her? She had the right to know about that. After a lot of thinking she understood and went back downstairs when they called her for supper.  
  
She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red. But her family didn't' notice that. They were actually staring at the 'new' Ginny that was standing in front of them.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?"- asked Molly in concern  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me mom"- she said as if there was nothing different about her, but there was.  
  
Her hair was now straight and had highlights that were some sort of orange and gold, it was also kind of messy, whoever cut it was either trying to make her look like one of those 'modern' haircuts from magazines, or didn't know how to cut hair. It was even at the bottom but that was about all that was even. She was wearing a spiked collar and a spiked bracelet. She had 5 more pircings. One on her lip, 3 on her left ear and one on her right one (apart from the two that she had left with) she was wearing baggy pants and a tight tank top. She was taller and thinner. She also had 2 tatoos. One on the back of her arm between the wrist and the elbow that said 'eternidad' (Spanish for eternity) and a dolphin bellow her left showder (on the back).  
  
"If nothing wrong with you then why are you dressed that way and why do you have all that stuff on your arms and ears"- said her father angrily- "not to mention your lip, and your hair".  
  
"Yea who cut it?"- asked Fred in a mocking tone  
  
"My friend Nicole did. I think its pretty cool".- she said sittin down at the table.  
  
"Your changing your cloth right now young lady"- said Molly who was very mad  
  
"No Im not, I like it this way".  
  
"Bet Harry wont"- said Ron trying to help his mom, he didn't want his little sister to be dressed like that, because if she did guys would start staring and he being an over protective bother as he was, didn't want that - "I bet he'll hate it"  
  
"For all I care I don't like Harry anymore and Im sorry that I spent half my life trying to be noticed by him."- Ginny was mad- "He can date Cho for all I care".  
  
"Um ok don't be so touchy"  
  
"Ginny there's something we didn't tell you. well because u ran up to your room"- said his father  
  
"What is it"- she said cooling down.  
  
"Well after your grandpa died he well left us his fortune"- he said not to happily  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes he did"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well your mother IS her only daughter and he left us the money."  
  
"Wow"- she couldn't beging to think what to buy, specially cos she was really sad that her grandfather had died a few days ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny wake up HARRY's going to be here any minute"- said Ron as he shook Ginny  
  
"Shut up"- she said pulling the cover above her head- "I don't give a fuck if he's here I already told you that! "  
  
"You have to learn how to be less touchy"- he said backing away afraid that Ginny might bite his head off.  
  
"I don't care"- she said getting up- "now I cant bloody go back to sleep. "  
  
She took a long hot shower and got dressed very quickly. she was starving.  
  
She put on a pair of baggy guy shorts and her bikini top, she put on her favorite sock and ran downstairs. As she ran into the kitchen she tried to stop but the floor was slippery and she fell on her as.  
  
"Im ok"- she said jumping up and sitting down at the table  
  
"Did you dress that way to impress Harry? "- asked George in a mocking tone  
  
"Stuff it"- she said angrily- "I already told you I don't like him. I don't care if I ever see him again in my life. "  
  
"Ron cleared his throat . Aren't you going to say hi to Harry? "- He asked giving her a deadly stare.  
  
She looked up from her plate faked a smile (which was a very noticeable fake smile) and said. "Oh hey Harry, I didn't see you there. "  
  
Then she went back to eating as fast as she could.  
  
"What you embarrassed? "- asked Fred  
  
"Why would I be"  
  
"Because you said all that stuff and Harry was standing right there. "  
  
"Again I couldn't care less. Im in a hurry because I need to practice my Quidditch skills. "  
  
"What for? "- asked Ron.  
  
"I wanna enter the House team this year. Its my 5th year and I think it's a great idea. "  
  
" Now your following Harry everywhere"- he said in a mockin tone- "Your going to enter the House team just because HE'S in it aren't you? "  
  
"NO! "- she said -" im entering it because I want to prove that Im not a little girl anymore and that I can fly as good as any of you. Besides Everyone else in the family has been in the team, why cant I? "- as she said that she stood up and walked away.- "By the way Fred Im using your broom. "  
  
"No your not! "  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Come on please! "  
  
Fine but if anything happends to it your behind is mine! "- he said threatening her.  
  
"Fine, don't worry so much gee! "  
  
Between the fighting Harry couldn't help thinking that Ginny looked very hot. actually he had fallen for her last year, a few months before term was over, but he never told her.  
  
*flash back  
  
"Oh im sorry" - he said as he bumped into someone walking down the corridors of the castle.- "Oh its you Gin. How are you I haven't seen you in a while"  
  
"Oh im fine thanks Harry"- she smiled and blushed- "how about you? "  
  
"Im fine too thank you "- he said 'Dam she looks totally hot. how come I never noticed?' 'Dam it im not supposed to be thinking that she Ron's sister' - "well got to go ill talk to you later Ginny"- he said trying to get out of there so he wouldn't have to think of her anymore.  
  
*end flashback  
  
That same day Hermione arrived at the Burrow. She notice that Ginny didn't blush or stumble every time she was near Harry.  
  
"Er.. Gin can I talk to you? "  
  
"Yea sure. What up Herm? "  
  
"What's wrong with you? "  
  
"You mean because of the way I dress? "  
  
"No because of the way you act around Harry. it seems that you hate him or something. "  
  
"What do you mean? "  
  
"I mean that every time he tries to talk to you, you're about to bite his head off. "  
  
"Oh that. You know how people say that there's a fine between love and hate? "  
  
"Yeah. "  
  
"Well lets say I crossed it" .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night (well actually the next morning) a few hours past midnight Draco woke up covered in cold sweat. He had had that dream again. The dream that had been hunting him for the past 2 years, and it looks like this is going to be the 3rd year. The dream started when he fell for the youngest Weasly, in his 4th year. Every night he had the same dream. He was in the middle of the forest and he hears the sweetest voice ever. The voice calls him 'Draco, where are you' he trys to answer but the words wont come out ' Draco Im waiting for you, where are you?' Draco runs towards the voice, and then he sees it. A beautiful red haired girl sitting on a big rock next to a pond. He cant see her face. The girl jumps from the rock and runs over to him smiling. He then sees her face its Ginny Weasly. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. Before he has the chance of kissing her back she pulls away and giggles, she then turns away and runs. 'No wait' she stops and says ' If you want me come and get me' she giggles again and runs off. Without thinking it twice he runs after her. He follows her giggles trough out the forest and then they come to a clearing. As he closes in on her a bunch of people in black robes come out of the trees and surround the girl. 'Draco. help me' he tries to run over to the girl but he cant two of the people that were around the girl go over to him and hold him back. Then he hears his father's voice. 'Kill the girl' 'Noooooo. Ginny' he tries to get the people who were holding him back to let go but they don't budge. 'Dracoo.' he hears her desperate scream 'No Gin hold on' then he hears how she screams seconds before the curse hits her, and then the Death Eaters laughter. Then one of the people that was holding him back said 'if you want her so much go to her' and they both let him go. He runs over and sees her lying on the grass motionless. Then he heard his father's voice again 'Its all your fault' the death Eaters laughter and then again his father's voice 'Its your fault and you no it' he kept sayin it and every time he heard it further and further away, the laughter also kept going as he screamed and cryed. That's when he would wake up cover in cold sweat and gasping for air. He still didn't know what it meant but every night it felt worst.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The days passed and a 4 days before school started they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.  
  
For the first time in her life Ginny got new school robes and a few dress robes (there might be quite a few balls this year too- said Molly hapilly)  
  
She also got a new racing broom (firebolt 5000, the best broom gold could buy) and so did her brothers. She also got a very cute black owl. She named him Martyn. 


	2. the train

Thanks for the reviews and yea I guess ill start usin the " " thingies. But if I forget im sorry. By the way I really hate cheesy corny shit but I think there will b shit like that through out the fic (let's just say ive spent way to much time with corney people)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was September 1st. Ginny, her family and Harry were just arriving at King's Cross Station.  
  
"Gin. hold on"-said Harry catching up to her  
  
"What now Harry?"  
  
"Well I was hoping if I could talk to you"  
  
"Well you can't. now if you excuse me I need to get to the platform"- just as she said that she walked straight to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and the next second she had disappeared.  
  
Ginny looked around, but she couldn't see her friends anywhere. after looking around for a while her eyes met with Draco's. She looked away trying to pretend that she hadn't seen him, she just didn't want to put up with all the shit he had to say. Too late he had seen her and was now walking up to her.  
  
" Well, well, well, look who we have here. little Weasel" -he said his his usual smirk 'Dam she looks hot.what the hell am I thinking? I wasn't supposed to be thinking that!' he thought as he mentally kicked himself  
  
" Stuff it Malfoy I'm not in a good mood"  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
"No. but I don't see your body guards anywhere, and well. lets just say I literally kick ass"  
  
"Yea right"- he tried to sound as cool as possible but he was kind off shocked.and the expression on Ginny's face didn't help much.  
  
Ginny turned around and walked away towards the luggage compartment.  
  
'Dam he looks even hotter this year'- she said as she walked into the train.  
  
Malfoy still had his ugly hairstyle, but he was taller and built. Quidditch had actually paid off. He was an awful seeker, but his chest and abs were as hard as stone, so Ginny didn't really care.  
  
As she was looking for an empty compartment she saw the Trio coming down the corridor, knowing Harry would want to talk to her, so she went into the first compartment she saw.  
  
'Oh dam'-she thought when she saw who was in the compartment, but she didn't have time to think of anything else because she had to ducked so that the Team wonder wouldn't see her through the door's window. (A/N those doors have lil windows rite???)  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"- asked Draco as he saw Ginny sitting on the floor against the door.  
  
"Shut up or he'll know I'm here"- she whispered.  
  
"Open the god dam door Ginny"-he said without even thinking ' shit, shit, shit can I be any more stupid'  
  
Ginny stood up and looked down the window. the Team Wonder was out of sight.  
  
"Excuse me? Did YOU just call ME Ginny?"  
  
"No"- he said trying to sound as convincing as possible, but it didn't work.  
  
"Yea right. Oh shit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your whore's coming"  
  
"My whore?"  
  
"Yea you idiot, your bitch. you know Parkinson"- she said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Blah. she ain't my whore"  
  
"Fine then your GIRLFRIEND'S coming"  
  
" She's not my girlfriend either."- suddenly it hit him. he wasn't going to be able to get away from her if she found him- "If she asks tell her I'm not here" standing in the sit so that if anyone opened the door they wouldn't be able to see him.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I say so"  
  
"I'm not taking any orders from you. DRACKIE"-she said imitating Pansy.  
  
"What do I have to do for you too keep you mouth shut?"  
  
"Easy say please, and if you want me to keep shut you better say it fast cos she was got out of the compartment next to this one and she's coming this way"  
  
"Shit.Fine. pl.plea.please"  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Excuse me. What the fuck do you think your doing here Parkinson?"- said Ginny in a very pissed off tone.  
  
"I'm looking for MY Drackie" she said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone  
  
'That bitch I can't believe she thinks we're dating.that's just sad'- thought Draco standing as still as possible and holding his breath  
  
"Well he aint here and I don't even want to see that asshole. so if u excuse me."- she said pushing Parkinson out of the compartment and locking it.  
  
When Pansy left she sat down and so did Draco.  
  
" Well done Wea."- but he was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"Shut up I already told you I'm not in a good mood"- she snapped-"and never, ever call me Ginny again. got it?"  
  
"Gee your touchy"-he said with a smirk-"Fine. not that I wanted to it was just to piss you off"  
  
"Bla, bla, bla"  
  
Five minutes later the compartment door slid open again, but this time it wasn't Parkinson.It was Harry.  
  
"Finally.I was looking for you everywhere Gin.Can we talk?"  
  
"No we cant"  
  
"Come on I really need to talk to you, Gin"  
  
"I don't care Potter.fuck off "  
  
'Did she just called him POTTER?'-thought Draco who couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Not until we talk"- he said pulling her by the arm  
  
"Let go of me Harry."  
  
'Dam back to 'Harry''  
  
"Ginny please."- he still wouldn't let go- " What you wanna stay with Malfoy?"  
  
"I rather stay with HIM then go with YOU!" she snapped.-"Now let go!"  
  
"Not until we talk"- He started pulling again-"I haven't been able to talk to you for 2 weeks and this is important"  
  
"Let go!!!"  
  
Draco stood up and walked up to Ginny.  
  
"Potter you heard the lady. she wants to stay now let her go."  
  
"Stay out of this Malfoy"  
  
"Shut up Harry"- snapped Ginny- "Let go now"- she said kicking him  
  
"Ouch!"- he said letting go of her.  
  
"Are you ok.Gin?"-asked Draco with his usual smirk.  
  
"Yea I'm fine thanks Draco"-she turned facing Harry who was looking as stunned as one can be.  
  
"Good"- he said hugged her around her waist and softly whispered in her ear "play along" then he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Ginny ran her hand through Draco's hair and said "Maybe later.After Harry's gone" She also had a smirk like Draco's.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?"- asked Harry, very mad  
  
"Well we kinda like each other"-said Ginny, kissing Draco. Harry stomach fell. he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She already told you we like each other" - he said not showing how stunned he was. 'I cant believe she actually kissed me. Strawberries.nice. Dam it Draco snap out of it'  
  
'Shit, shit, shit I'm the biggest idiot in the world!!!' thought Ginny after kissing Draco ' it wasn't all that bad though.Dam it Ginny snap out of it'  
  
Harry left, he was really mad and confuse.  
  
*~* Team Wonder's compartment* ~*  
  
"Did you know that your sister likes Malfoy. or as she likes to call him Draco?"-asked Harry letting himself fall onto the sit.  
  
"She what??!!"- asked Ron turning red-"She likes who?"  
  
"Malfoy!"-said Harry angrier-"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"  
  
"No need"- Ron wasn't so red anymore because he remembered that Ginny didn't like Harry anymore, and thought that maybe she was lying (A/N I know Ron aint that way but its my fic and don't worry hell be mad eventually)- "How do u know she likes him.she could have been lying"  
  
"I saw then kiss"- said Harry not trying to remember.  
  
"She KISSED HIM?- Ron suddenly turned purple- "My little sister KISSED MALFOY?? What the fuck is wrong with her?"- Ron's head was about to explode, and the whole screaming wasn't helping much.  
  
*~*~*Ginny's and Draco's Compartment*~*~*  
  
"You know Harry left you can let go now"- Ginny told Draco who was still hugging him.  
  
"Oh right sorry I didn't realize I was still holding you"  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy?'  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?"  
  
"I mean first you call me Ginny, then you help me get rid of Golden Boy, and now you apologize"  
  
"Oh that was nothing.I wanted Potter out what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing I guess"-she said sitting down  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Come on Weasly. what's with the 'I hate Potter' stuff?"  
  
" There's a fine line between love and hate Malfoy.I just crossed it."  
  
'Dam I hope that would happened between us.Oh shit not again.Draco snap out of it'  
  
"Well there's something else"- he said staring at the new and what he thought 'improved' Ginny. From Draco's point of view (and many other guys points of view) Ginny was a goddess. She had the body of a super model. She had pouty lips, that were always shiny thanks to the strawberries lip-gloss she always used(A/N or is it wore? I've no clue). Her eyes were beautiful and deep. Her hair was long, soft and always smelled like strawberries .  
  
"Dam you look hot"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Holy shit did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Yea Malfoy you did"  
  
"Fuck, crap, dam. I wasn't supposed to. dam"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Well thanks anyway.I guess"  
  
"Don't tell anyone I said that though."  
  
"Who would I tell? I mean its embarrassing."- she said it even though she was pretty glad he thought that.  
  
"Well anyway the weird thing is your attitude"  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing it's just different. and your all brown now."  
  
"Its called tan Malfoy. I really recommend you get one. you're really pale and shit"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea.and that hairstyle!"- she laughed  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It looks as if a cow had licked your head. no offense"  
  
"Non taken. but what about yours?"  
  
"What about mine?"  
  
"Whoever cut it didn't know how to do it."  
  
"I know it was my first time cutting hair with scissors"  
  
"You cut it?"- he looked shock.  
  
"No my muggle friend did it at this muggle summer camp"  
  
"You went to a muggle summer camp?"  
  
"Yea anything wrong with it?"  
  
"No. And you actually let her fuck up your hair like that?"  
  
"It aint fucked up I like it."  
  
"Well I like mine"  
  
"Hold on"- she said tapping his head with her wand-" there now you look 100 times better"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Gi.Weasly?"  
  
"It's ok call me Ginny"  
  
"Ok then but you have to call me Draco"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ginny.what did you do to my hair?"  
  
"Nothing bad"- she said handing him a mirror-"Look"  
  
"What the fuck?"- he said looking in the mirror- "Ginny its totally fucked up!"  
  
"No it makes you look. cuter?"-She could see he wasn't very happy with his new haircut. It was shorter and kind of messy, and it wasn't all pulled back like before. he actually looked hotter. "Cuter?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
Just then Ron came in the compartment.  
  
"GINNY!!!"-he screamed- "HOW COULD YOU KISS MALFOY?"  
  
"like this"- said Ginny kissing him again..  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope u liked it plz review I know there's a bunch of misspells but those r the 1s my spell check thingy didn't correct. 


	3. Harry sais i love u

Thanx fot the reviws. ill try not to swear so much, its gonna be kinda hard tho I just spent to much time w guys to. well hope ulike this chapeter to. By the way im almost outta school I get out on Monday so ill probably b updating pretty often.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell"- Ron started to turn purple again specially after seeing that Draco had his arms around Ginny's waist- "Ginny Get the hell off him and u let go of my baby sister u asshole!"  
  
They stopped kissing but Ginny was still sitting on Draco's lap and running her harn through his hair.  
  
"That pircing. Nice"- Said Draco playing with Ginny's lip pircing  
  
"I know" she said smiling. suddenly she felt someone pulling her by the arm- "What the f. Ron let go"  
  
"HOW CAN U KISS THAT BLOODY BASTARD?"- Ron shouted he was as purple as one can go it was pretty funny.  
  
"I already showed you, do you need to see it again?" -asked Ginny trying not to laugh as she imagined Smoke coming out of Rons ears.  
  
"Ew.. Gross no!"- he said trying to pull her out of the compartment-"Come on lets go missy"  
  
"Hell no I'm 15 and I don't need a god dam babysitter"  
  
"If you're going to go around kissing guys like HIM then you obviously do"  
  
"Kyle was kinda like him and you didn't care" (A/N Kyle was Ginny's muggle bf @ summer camp. yea he did find out she was a witch)  
  
"I never met the guy"  
  
"Well too bad."  
  
"Ginny lets go"- he was turning purple again and Ginny was trying not to choke from laughter, though she was pretty mad.  
  
"I already told you I'm 15 I can date whoever I want to, I can like whoever I want to, and I can kiss whoever I want to. not that I like Draco and we sure aint dating.But if that's what it takes to keep Potter away from me then im fine with it"  
  
"Is that hat this is all about?"  
  
"No that's just a good excuse."- she said with Draco's smirk-"Listen I don't want to talk about it right now.a nd yea do me a favor and tell your friend Wonder boy that I don't want to see his ugly face ever again"- she said as she pushed Ron out of the compartment and locked the door.  
  
"That was kind of rude even if I hate your brother and all"- said Draco who also was holding back his laughter.  
  
"Like I care he hasn't been so nice to me either."  
  
"Well we can always kiss and leave that in the past."-He said sitting next to her and putting his arms around her waist  
  
"Yea rite. I only kissed you to piss Ron off"- she said as she stood up 'Yea right Gin you were force to kiss him. if you keep saying it. It might come true' at this thought she kicked herself mentally.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny"- he said also standing up and again hugging her around the waist.  
  
Ginny brushed her lips against his and softly nibbled his earlobe. "Now if you don't let go I'll make sure that you wont be able to have kids. Got it?"- she said in a serious cold voice  
  
Draco backed away. She sat down and he sat across from her.  
  
"So where are your body guards?"-asked Ginny  
  
"Some gay school in France I think. Their parents wanted then as far as possible. people would start talking otherwise"  
  
"So the rumor was true Crabbe and Goyle were an item?"  
  
"Yea they were."- he said shivering as he remembered the first time he caught them kissing- "Blah"  
  
"Not a very nice picture?"  
  
"Hell no. more like a sick picture.and the cause of many of my nightmares."  
  
"Ugh that's bad."  
  
"yea.so what about you and Potter?"  
  
"I already told you I don't want to talk about it. I totally hate him."  
  
"Well I'm glad"- he said with his usual smirk-" You know he likes you."  
  
"Yea unfortunately he does"  
  
"I mean since the end of last term"  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"The time u crushed onto him in the hallway and he stared at you for a while and then left in a hurry"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I was there"  
  
"Well I don't like him anymore so I don't care."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Kill me if I'm lying."  
  
"Ok then. so you hate him."  
  
"Well. you could say that.Yea!"  
  
"There's something else going on there though"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And that's.??"  
  
"I don't know you tell me"  
  
"How can I if I've no clue what you're talking about?"  
  
"You seem way different you don't only hate Potter you hate your brother too"  
  
"No I don't. I'm sick of being treated like a little girl. I'm sick of being the tag along. but I still think Hermione is cool and I love Ron, he's my brother. but Harry. I can't stand him"  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"I don't know.maybe the fact that he's always saving the day.or that he treat me like a little porcelain doll. who cares.I HATE HIM"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome"- Said Dumbledore at the teachers table-"Today starts a new year and I hope it will be enjoyable for all of you.old and new students."  
  
Just then a bunch of water balloons fell on the first years head that were waiting to be sorted.  
  
"Peeves."- came Filch's voice from the corridor- "I'm going to get you this time."(A/N I know peeves did the same prank on Harry's first year but I thought it was pretty cool.)  
  
"Well."- said Dumbledore-" Let the sorting begin"  
  
After the sorting was over Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"This year a new tradition will start. every year from now on we will have a Back To School Ball. the ball is in two weeks. It will be two Fridays from now at 8:00 pm in the Great Hall. That's all for now so let the banquette begin"-He clapped his hands and the dishes and goblets were full of food and pumpkin juice.  
  
~*~At the Slytherin's table~*~  
  
"We are going together aren't we Drackie?"-asked Parkinson who was flirting with Draco.  
  
"No I don't wanna go with you.move your hear"- he said coldly, looking at the Griffindor table to see if he could find Ginny. Pansy noticed that he was looking for the red hair girl and got very jealous. 'That bitch aint going to take MY Drackie away from me.I'll kill her if I have to' ~*~*~*~ Ginny checked out her schedule, most her classes were advance (Harry's year) and fortunately most of them were with Slytherin.she only had one with Ravenclaw. She only had Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and DADA with her classmates. But she wasn't complaining she could see Draco way ore often now. not that she cared of course (yea right).. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner Ginny stayed behind.she wasn't waiting for Draco or anything she just needed some time alone. just as she was standing up to leave Harry came in.  
  
"Gin I don't care if you don't want to talk to me but at least listen."- he said making her sit down again  
  
"I don't want to listen either"- she snapped standing up.  
  
"Gin please hear me out I'm begging you."  
  
"Fine you got 2 minutes so make it quick"  
  
"I. well.I."  
  
"If that's all you going to say I'm out of here"- she said coldly.  
  
"Hold on. I love you Ginny"  
  
Ginny held back her laughter though she almost choked.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said I love you.I know that what happened last year was my fault and I cant tell you how sorry I am."  
  
"Listen I don't give a fuck about what happened last year I got over that quite a long time ago."  
  
"But that why you hate me"  
  
"No, that's not entirely true... I also hate you for treating me like a god dam pet, and for other shit."  
  
"Gin."  
  
"Listen old Ginny is gone. I don't give a fuck if you love me or not.for all I care you could get married tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."  
  
"Gin."  
  
"Oh and don't ever call me Gin or Ginny again.Call me Virginia. but don't talk to me unless its important, you know a matter of life or death"  
  
(A/N in case your wondering what happened the year before.Harry kissed Ginny and all that shit. he told her he loved her and bla bla bla. but 1 night he got wasted and he told her that she was a stupid little whore and that no one would ever love her. I know it sounds cheesy and corny and all but it comes out as I write. ^^)  
  
*~*~* In Griffindor Tower...  
  
"Hey Gin."  
  
"Hey Dean"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
"I was wondering. Would you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"I.I dunno I don't think I'll be going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't know.besides I'm hoping some one else asks me.sorry"  
  
"No problem.besides I could get my ass kicked if we did go together"- he said smiling  
  
"Yea well thanks anyway. I'll keep I in mind though"  
  
"Yea sure night Ginny."  
  
"Night Dean."- she said with a fake smile.  
  
~*~*!*~*~*~*  
  
I know it wasn't such a good chapter so flame it all u want. either way hope you like it and I promise the next 1 willb better. 


	4. ugh ill have to spend detention with him...

Ok so I cant make it sound/read british I suck @ it I know lol.well I know the last chapeter sucked.. I dunno if im gonna b able 2 add more chapters after the 19th .I think I flunked my math exam so my parents wont let me get on the computer all summer (yes its summer here and yeas that is torture) so ill try 2 post as many chapters as possible flame em all u want or don't I don't care just plz don't call me braind dead I hate it .well thanx ne way and l8r ( by the way I don't got nottin against gay ppl I 4got 2 say it in the 3rd chapter soz)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
The next day at breakfast Ginny sat as far from the Dream Team as possible. she just wanted to stay away from them for quite a while..  
  
Her first class was double Potions, with Slytherin; she was actually looking forward to it.  
  
So as soon as she finished her she set off for the dungeons. Draco saw her leave and went after her.once outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey the Gin"-said Draco wrapping his arms around her waist-"Hows my little whore doing?"- he said with his usual smirk.  
  
Ginny pulled away. she remembered the night Harry had gotten drunk.he had said the exact same words to her, though Harry smelled like alcohol, and Draco didn't.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said.'Hows my little whore doing?' "  
  
Ginny's face was red from anger. "Shut up if you don't want to get hurt you bastard. and don't ever touch me again"  
  
"What's wrong. Don't like to be called a little whore?"- he said putting his arms around her again.  
  
"I said DON'T TOUCH ME"- she punched him as hard as she could though she missed his nose she gave him a black eye.  
  
"You bitch"  
  
"Suck it up.put some meat on it!"-she said walking away as fast as she could so he wouldn't see the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
'Come on Gin, he's not worth it. he's just a stupid ferret.you shouldn't have kid yourself.'- she thought as she went up to the dorms to wash her face up. she still had a few minutes before potions started.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# In the Hospital Wing  
  
'Dam it Draco you shouldn't have said that.Your screwing everything up as always, now she hates you and it all your fault'- he thought as he mentally kicked himself for the things he had said to Ginny.  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey came in  
  
"Here pit this over your eye, so it dosen't get swollen up" - she said handing him a pice of.  
  
"Meat?!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy meat now put it over your eye"-she snapped  
  
"I'm not putting meat over my eye"  
  
"Yes you are unless you want a swollen eye"  
  
"Can't you put a spell on it or soothing?"  
  
"No this is the most effective way" (I dunno if I said it right)  
  
He just then remembered what Ginny had said.  
  
"Dam"- he said softly as he put the piece of meat over his eye, but he trew it out of a window as soon as he got out of the hospital wing.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Where's Ginny?"-asked Harry  
  
"I don't really know"-said Hermione  
  
"Bet she's with Malfoy.her new BOYFRIEND"-said Ron pissed off  
  
"She's not with me and I'm not your sister's boyfriend"- came a voice from behind them.  
  
"Where is she and what have you don't to her?"-asked Harry very pissed off.  
  
"I don't know, why should I any way? She stormed off after giving me a black eye"-he said walking away.  
  
Just then Ginny showed up, she was with Matt Green. He was a very hot 6th year Ravenclaw. HE was tall and built, he had brown eyes and brown hair, he had a great smile and great dimples too. Ginny actually had a crush on Matt ever since she met him in her 3rd year. *Ginny was late for transfiguration and was running down the corridors, suddenly she bumped into what seemed a brick wall.  
  
"Ouch"-she said standing up.  
  
"Oh gee I'm sorry didn't see you there"- said matt helping her pick up her things  
  
"No one does" - she said kind off sad  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say. are you a Weasley?"- he asked as he noticed her hair.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well. Ginny right?"  
  
"Yea.how did you know?"  
  
"Ive class with Ron"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well Ginny what makes you think that no one notices you?"  
  
"Nothing it just is that way. Ron barely notices I'm alive and well Harry."  
  
"Oh right you have a crush on Harry"  
  
"Yea. well if I wasn't Ron's sister he wouldn't know I exist."  
  
"Well I notice you. or I wouldn't be talking to you right now"- he said smiling  
  
"Thanks"- she said smiling back  
  
"No problem.. so where are you headed?"  
  
"Oh shit. McGonagall's she's going to kill me I'm already late"  
  
"No problem.I'll walk you there and tell her that it was my fault.and me being a prefect helps a lot."-he said smiling again.  
  
"Oh no don't bother you're late for class as it is."  
  
"I have to go to her class either way and besides it is my fault I bumped into you."  
  
"No I bumped into you"  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"No you didn't and shut up.I win!"- the both laughed and walked to McGonagall's class. After that day Matt and Ginny became best friends.* (cheesy storie)  
  
"Gin you're almost late where were you"- asked Harry  
  
"I told you I don't wanna talk to you"- she said coldly.  
  
"Er.Gin. I got to get to class ill see you at next class?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
"You are sitting with me right?"  
  
"Of curse"  
  
"Ok then bye"- he said giving her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Ya later"- she said also kissing him on the cheek (I dunno bout other countries but in most south American countries we kiss on the cheek or shake hands either way its cool)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Snape was talking about a potion to make hair grow faster when Ginny started laughing.  
  
"Ms. Weasley why are you laughing?"-he said very mad  
  
"I. don't know. Professor. sorry"- she slowly said trying not to choke with laughter.  
  
"Stop"  
  
"I..I.can't"  
  
"2 weeks of detention Ms. Weasley!"- he said very very mad-" And 10 points from Griffindor"  
  
Ginny stoped laughing and had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"And now as I was saying."- and he kept talking about the potion.  
  
After class was over Snape made Ginny wait outside as he talked to Draco.  
  
"Professor.I was wondering if maybe Weasley could do the night patrol with me for the next 2 weeks as shes in detention and all. I'm pretty sure she's going to hate and it'll give me some more time to sleep because that way I'll be finished faster."- he said convincingly  
  
"Ok she is going to help you with the night patrol, make sure to tell her"  
  
"Sure Professor."  
  
He went outside and found Ginny leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ginny."-but he was cut off by her  
  
"Don't ever call me Ginny again. call me Weasel for all I care but never call me Ginny again."- she snapped  
  
"Virginia. your detention for the next 2 weeks is doing night patrol with me."  
  
"What. with you? You must be kidding!"  
  
"Well I'm not ask Professor Snape if you don't believe me"  
  
"Dam I rather spend the night in the Forbidden Forest and be eaten my a god dam werewolf (is that spelled right?) than spend a few hours with you Malfoy!"  
  
"Well too bad.Tonight 8pm sharp right here.don't be late  
  
"You making it sound like a god dam date you idiot"- she said coldly then turned around and walked away.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
I know it's a very short chapter but I kindalost my inspiration. well hope you like it and ill try to post the next chapter soon plz review. 


	5. Matt dream boy

Hey thanx for the reviews their great. and I really like when ppl tell me if they think sumits wrong cos that way I can try and make it better. the whole spelling thing its kinda hard ut ill try and fix it as much as possible. and the swearing well that's just part of my daily life language so its kinda hard nott to swear but I promise ill try no 2 well hope u like this chapter and if u don't see many more chapters till march or sumits its cos I flunk my math exam and my parents grounded me for the summer = ( well that's all I have to say for now.o yea this chapter might b real short cos its late and I wanna finish it 2nite  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Gin I've been looking for you where were you?"-asked Matt as he saw her walking down the corridors. It was already lunch time  
  
"Fighting with Malfoy"- she said still mad  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I got detention and I have to do the night patrol with him. can u believe it?"  
  
"I dunno.but since you told me yea I believe it."  
  
"Oh don't play smartass with me"  
  
"Oh come on don't be such a party pooper" he said picking her up.  
  
"Put me down"  
  
"Nop, I don't want to. come on Gin don't kick it kinda hurts!"-he said putting her down.- "When does detention start?"  
  
"Tonight at 8.blah"  
  
"Oh come on don't be so sad I'll send you and owl tonight with a little surprise."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"What's it going to be?"  
  
"Oh you'll have to wait to find out"  
  
"Oh that's mean."  
  
"I know.come on let's go to lunch."  
  
"All right"  
  
"Hey you know what I think Draco likes you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Yea Draco likes you and wants to get in your pants"- he said laughing  
  
"Oh gross. I'd never sleep with that ugly ferret boy"  
  
"Yea well the haircut you gave him brings out the color in his eyes."- he said laughing even harder.  
  
"What the hell.and what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I don't really know I just felt like saying it"  
  
"Ok your weirder now than last year"  
  
"I know I changed a bit over the summer.by the way how was summer camp"  
  
"It was great. well most of it"  
  
"What do you mean most of it? Didn't you have a boyfriend there?"  
  
"Yea I did he was great. but the happy ut just freaked me out."  
  
"Happy hut?"  
  
"Yea its where they sent you if you were a rotten little kid like me and the gang."  
  
"Oh so what was in the happy hut?"  
  
"It was all pink and there were pictures of really cute babies, but if you stared at the pictures for a while the babies turned evil"  
  
"And how did that happened?"  
  
"I don't know it was just creepy"  
  
"You sure you weren't high or something?"  
  
"Yes.and then they put videos of this little dudes called "Teletubies". now that bunch was evil.and there was a gay one.the 4 freaked me out a lot.and the worst part was this purple Dinosaur called Barney. I was sure he was going to pop out of the screen and eat my brain out or something."  
  
"Oh come on Gin those are kids shows and they really enjoy them."  
  
"Well muggle children are freaks.those things were evil" (I know the Happy huy or whatever I got it out of an Adam's Family movie but I thought it ws really cool and creepy.those evil babies. though maybe that wasn't what really was in the hut in the movie I like it this way better)  
  
They kept talking till they got to the Great Hall.  
  
After lunch Ginny went to all of her classes and then to her dorm to tidy up a bit before going to detention.  
  
"Hey there strawberry"- said Draco as Ginny arrived  
  
"Strawberry? What kind of stupid name is that?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"No mine is Virginia Tracy (blah) Weasley"- she said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Ginny didn't talk at all even though she was as bored as a clam.(I've no clue where I heard that it sound like what an old lady would say though) When detention ws over she went up to Gryffindor Tower. She had forgotten about the surprise and didn't remember until she saw the letter on her bed it read  
  
Gin W  
  
Hey Gin I hope you like this pictures..  
  
Ginny looked in the envelope and saw a bunch of pictures of them from the last day of school the year before.she loved them.as she flipped through the pictures she saw one that wasn't a wizards photography as she looked closely she saw it was the Teletubies. she almost freacked. she turned to see if there was anything at the back of the picture and there was a little note that read.  
  
Hey Gin like the little dudes?? Well you cant throw it out I put a spell on it so even if you try it'll come back to you hahahaha im evil too hahahahaha. well hope yo had a good time with Malfoy (I'm being sarcastic of corse.) and if he ever touches you or anything just tell me and I'll beat his ass. well night and sweet dreams my little angel. Love Matt.  
  
'Dam he's sooooooo sweet wish I was dating him'- thought Ginny as she put the picture of the Teletubies in the bottom of her trunk. 'well the whole Teletubies thing maybe not so much but he sure can make my laugh'  
  
Not many things happened that week. Matt and Ginny were together most of the time and Matt always had his arm around her shoulder which made Ginny feel vary safe and made a bunch of girls very jealous because they thought those two were dating. well actually that didn't happen until Saturday that same week...  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^Well im done for now hope you like it plz review or flame whatever I tried not 2 swear so much.. l8r 


	6. Ginny tells harry bout the night he got ...

Thanx 4 the reviews and just in case I got nothing against the name Tracy. well I hope u like this chap . I DIDN'T FLUNK MY EXAM im sooo happy. ··¤(`×[¤ m£©hê ¥ Ð®Å©o ¤]×´)¤·· $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
(That Saturday)  
  
"Hey Gin hold on I want to talk to you"- she heard Matt's voice as she walked down the corridor. The Ravenclaw boy went running up to her.-"I was wondering.do you have a date for the Ball?"  
  
"No I actually don't. I don't think I'm going either"  
  
"Why you should really go."  
  
"Yea maybe but I just don't really feel like it"  
  
"Oh come on don't be a party pooper"  
  
"Party pooper?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Since when do YOU say that?"  
  
"Since summer. now are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. besides Dean asked me first."  
  
"Oh don't worry about him he's going with my little sister."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Then yea sure I'll go.wait hold on. I'm supposed to be mad at you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you sent me a pic of those ugly little alien baby dudes you know the Teletubies. and I put it in my trunk and when I woke up the next morning it was on my night stand.I got scared. it totally freaked me out!"- she said trying to sound mad.  
  
"Oh come. I put a spell on it so you wouldn't hide it or throw it out."  
  
"Yea but those freak me out.big time!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry I'll never do it again.but you did like the pictures didn't you?"  
  
"Yea I did."-she said blushing a bit  
  
"What's wrong.?"  
  
"Nothing its something Hermione said."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Forget it"  
  
"Nope. tell me"-he said tickling her  
  
"She said we made a cute couple"- she said blushing even more and giggling.  
  
"Oh. well I think so too"-he said smiling  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Since?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Right"-he put her arm around her and there was an awkward silence..  
  
"So you want to go out with me?"- he ask though it was his time to blush.  
  
"You kidding me?"  
  
"No...But if you ant to its ok."  
  
she didn't really answer she just kissed him  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes. by the way those robes hid a lot!"- he said laughing. Ginny was Wearing a tank top and a pair of baggy Jeans.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Dam'-thought Draco when he saw them kiss-' That should be me kissing her not that Stupid Ravenclaw.'  
  
(head fight between Draco and his. well. head)  
  
'Dam Draco that's Weasley your talking about'  
  
'So what??? You know you love her'  
  
'Yea right I'm a Malfoy.She's a Weasley.I'm rich.she's poor.I'm good looking.She's. well she's..she's a goddess.Dam that's not right'  
  
'Yes it is don't lie to yourself Draco you love the little weasel.and you were stupid and now shes dating that stupid ass Ravenclaw. and its all YOUR fault and its killing you to know that if you had been nicer to her you would be kissing her like you did on the train!'  
  
The fight went on and on until the little voice in his head got tired and disappeared.  
  
But Draco wasn't the only one that saw them Harry saw them too. But he wasn't trying to deny liking her.He knew he did. he was trying to remember what had happened the night he got drunk. but he couldn't.though he tried really hard.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@* Gryffindor Tower .Common Room. @*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Ginny we really need to talk"-said Harry walking over to Ginny.  
  
"No we don't"  
  
"Yes we do"-he grabbed her armed and pulled her to his room.  
  
"Get off of me you bloody idiot"-she said kicking and screaming  
  
"Not until we talk"  
  
"Fine talk but I won't listen now let go!"  
  
"No you have to listen because you have to tell me what happened the night I got drunk.I can't remember anything.just kissing you."  
  
"Fine you want to know I'll tell you"  
  
$^ Flashback$^  
  
Ginny entered the common room after talking to Matt. She was telling him that it wasn't so bad loosing against Gryffindor; I mean they did have the best seeker in the school.  
  
"Oh come on just go to your common room or bed room just rest a while you'll be ok in the morning"  
  
"Yea I guess so... later Gin."  
  
"Later"  
  
She walked in the common room and saw Harry She walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Harry how are you doing?"-she said sitting on his lap.  
  
"Not bad, specially now that you're here"-he said putting his arms around her.-"Let's go up to the dorm I'm felling kind of dizzy"  
  
"Ok"- she said standing up and helping him up.  
  
When they were upstairs they started making out. Harry tried to take Ginny's blouse off but she pushed him away.  
  
"Not now Harry.I'm not ready"  
  
"Oh come on"  
  
"I mean it Harry"  
  
"That's new. a whore doesn't want to fuck"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You better be"  
  
"I am"- he put his arms around her waist again -" So how's my little whore doing"  
  
"What the hell (I didn't swear () is wrong with you Harry?"-she said pulling away  
  
"Oh come on you know you're a whore!"  
  
"You're such a bastard."  
  
"Well at least I know that someone will love me some day.as for you I really doubt some one would even like you."  
  
At this Ginny punched him and ran out of the room crying. No one in the common room notice her crying they were all to wasted. She ran out of there and headed for the lake. But she didn't know that Matt hadn't gone to his room and was outside the common room, when he saw her crying he ran after her.  
  
$^ End of flash back $^  
  
"And that's all you need to know. can I go now?"  
  
"No wonder you hate me.Gin I'm so sorry. really I am.I didn't mean it."  
  
"Save it.and that's not true dunk people ALWAYS tell the truth.I'm leaving.By the way you should be glad I didn't tell Ron or Hermione!"-she said walking over to the door and opening it. (I don't know if always but the ones I've seen do tell the truth when they drunk)  
  
"Ginny wait"  
  
"No! I told you what you wanted to know and now I'm leaving."- she said closing the door behind her. Harry stayed there his head in his hands  
  
'Dam it how could I be so stupid.'- he thought to himself- 'If I hadn't said that she'd be here with me. DAM!'  
  
*~ Dinner Time~*  
  
At dinner Time Ginny sat with Matt and a bunch of their friends.Yea thanks to Matt now she had a bunch of Ravenclaw friends.  
  
"Attention please"-Said Dumbledore and the students stopped talking-"The Ball is from now on going to be call Home Coming Ball. You will came with Muggle cloth. formal that is. At the end of the Ball we'll present a King and a Queen of the dance. You can nominate people until next Monday and the voting will be next Thursday, all day and Friday before lunch. The nominees will be announced every day at dinner. Of course you can only vote once. The nominations will begin tomorrow"- he clapped his hands and food appeared on their plates and juice on their goblets. " Now you may begin"  
  
Every one was very exited about the news.Well everyone but the Slytherins.  
  
"Can you believe that their going to make us wear Muggle cloth?"- asked Pansy angrily-" I'll tell my dad I'm sure he'll take care of it"  
  
"Yea that would be so much better"- said another Slytherin girl - "Muggle cloth is not very comfortable"  
  
"Yea.hold on.if I don't tell my dad I can be the queen and sure enough Drackie will be the King."- Said Pansy very exited  
  
"Yea sure I'll vote for you"-said Millicent (I dunno if it's spelled right) with what she thought was a nice smile.  
  
The girls kept talking about what they were going to wear and stuff. It was going to be a great opportunity to get Draco's full attention. But what they didn't know was that Draco was only going to the Ball to see Ginny. He knew he was going to be nominated King and sure enough he was going to win. and Ginny well no doubt she was going to be nominated and that she was going to win.more than half the guys at school were drooling over her, and she was an idol for most girls.  
  
"yes it will be the best night ever. We'll be king and Queen and sure enough we're going to have to dance'- he thought with his usual smirk on his face.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Hope you like it I tried not to screw the words up and not swear well ill write the other chap soon l8r 


	7. grandpa's will

Hey sorry for leaving you dudes on a clif (or whatever they call) thanx for the review and thanx 2 ne1 who put me in their favorite story list (I don't really no if ne1 did but just in case) This chap is goin to be real short cos I kinda ran out of I deas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was exited about the Ball being Muggle style. She had a pretty dress her Grandfather had given her for Christmas the year before (sorry I 4got to tell u in the first chap but Ginny's Grandpa gave her 2 suitcases with muggle cloth, muggle stuff, make up, and stuff, so she'd had things to wear and use at summer camp). She wasn't thinking about running in the whole Queen of the Home Coming Ball thing, but she didn't know that some one else did want her to, and he wanted her to win.  
  
She went down to breakfast and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Most of the people at the table knew her and liked her a lot. Of course there were a few girls jealous of her and a few guys jealous of Matt, but nobody could deny that they made a wonderful couple.  
  
"So you thinking about running for the Queen thing, Gin?" -asked Tracy Costen.  
  
"No not really besides I wouldn't win"  
  
"Yea right"-said Padma Patil (I dunno if she is in that house or not I forgot)  
  
"Really"- said Ginny- "I wouldn't"  
  
"Gin every single guy that isn't already dating is drooling over you"- Said Tracy smiling.  
  
"Really?"-she said not believing them  
  
"Dam I hope not.you're mine"- said Matt putting his arm around her very tightly.  
  
"Your jealous?"  
  
"No. I just don't want any other guys near you"- he said kissing her  
  
Their friends started laughing and so did they.  
  
Draco was at the Slytherin table, he saw then kiss and he got jealous.  
  
"Dam it.they have to break up.I don't want her anywear near him."- he said under his breath. Just then he heard a very annoying voice.  
  
"Oh Drackie Pooh I got a surprise for you!" (that rimed!!) It was Parkinson trying to sound as girly and sweet as possible.  
  
"What now Parkinson?"-he said coldly  
  
"Dracki Pooh.guess what"-she said sitting on his lap.  
  
"Get the bloody hell of my Parkinson.and I don't want to guess anything"  
  
"I just nominated you for King of the Home Coming Ball"- she said smiling running her hand through his hair.  
  
"I said get off"- he said Standing up so she would fall.  
  
"But Drackie!"-she said sitting on the floor-"Well anyways Millicent nominated me as Queen"-She said as she stood up-"We are going to look so good together!"  
  
"Yea right.I think I'm going to be sick"- he said leaving the Great Hall.Though not before stealing a glance at Ginny who was laughing at one of Matt's joke he supposed.  
  
Dam he hated that guy.he had his girl now and it was all his fault.if he had played his cards right Ginny would have been his before they got out of the train that year.  
  
Just then an owl drop a letter on Ginny's plate.  
  
"What the hell?"-she said opening the envelop that was addressed to her. It read * * * Ginny: Your Grandfather's lawyer just wrote to us. He said that there was something in your Grandfather's will that he hadn't read. But fortunately he noticed it before it was too late. It said That your grandfather left you his apartment, his car, and my mom's silver bracelet. There was also a letter there that said should only be read by you. He will send you the letter and bracelet tonight. Hope to hear from you soon, Love Mum and Dad. * * *  
  
Ginny was stunned.The apartment? The car? Her grandma's bracelet? 'WOW!'- she tought  
  
"Are you ok Gin?"-Asked Matt concerned  
  
Ginny didn't talk but handed him the letter. After he read it he had the same expression on his face.  
  
"Guys what's wrong?"-asked Tracy concerned  
  
This time Ginny talked and told her what the letter said.  
  
"Wow that's great your own apartment"  
  
"Yea I guess"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I've no clue"  
  
They kept talking on their way to class. Non of them could believe that Ginny had inherited a 2 story apartment (2 apartments that had been fused in to 1) and a black convertible.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Told ya it was goin 2 b short..sorry I no u ppl desev better but I woke up 2 early 2day and my brain is dry and the few braincells ive left are sleeping.hopefully not forever ( no im not a stonehead. I just believe that I was born with very lil brain cells) 


	8. He's moving away!

Chapters might b kinda short from now on cos my head is dried.. They might b really cheesy 2 more than it was b4!!!! Ok? Plz review. I don't own Karl or David Scott they are from the series Dinotopia (hHBO) tho in the series they aint twins just brothers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Great Hall*~  
  
"Attention please"- came Dumbledore's voice and all the students were quiet in a matter of seconds.-"I will now announce the nominees for Queen and King of the Home Coming Ball"-he said with a smile-"The nominees for Queen are: Pansy Parkinson"- a loud cheer from the Slytherin table broke the silence.after a few seconds it was quiet again.- "Lavander Brown"- he announced and another loud cheer broke the silence this time the cheer was from Gryffindor. -"Virginia Weasley"- another cheer this time louder broke the silence Ravenclaw Gryffindor and Huffelpuff were all cheering.- "And last but not least Padma Patil(that's her name right?)"- another loud cheer from Ravenclaw broke the silence (I know its getting old sorry)- "And now the nominees for King are: Draco Malfoy" cheer- "Mathew Green"-cheer-"And last but not least Harry Potter"-cheer- "Another announcement the King and Queen of the Ball will have to dance after the coronation"-cheer- "Now you may go back to your dinner"- that same moment the hall became full of giggles laughter talking whispering and such..  
  
"Which one of you nominated me?"- asked Ginny angrily  
  
"One of us . Whatever do you mean?"- asked Tracy trying to sound innocent  
  
"Besides why do you want to know?"- Asked Matt smiling  
  
"I want to know so I can strangle them"-she said with a deadly glare.  
  
"It was me"-said Matt holding her hands down-"But hey you nominated me so we are even"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you when you were at the table thingy"  
  
"Oh!"- she aid smiling  
  
"Oh come on you guys are the cutest couple there's no way one of you is going to loose so what are you o worried about?"- asked Padma  
  
"I don't know"- said Ginny kissing Matt on the cheek.  
  
"Oh come on don't start" -complained David Scott, one of Matt's best friends.  
  
"Yea don't.you two should get a room"-joked Karl, David's twin.  
  
"Maybe we will . so don't go into the room if the doors locked ok?"- joked Matt winking at Ginny. They all laughed and kept talking.  
  
~* Ravenclaw Common Room after Ginny's detention*~  
  
Ginny's detention hadn't been that long that day. so she had decided to go visit Matt.  
  
"Gin we need to talk"- it was Matt and he looked kind of worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"- she asked kind of scared and worried.  
  
"Can we talk in private?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
They both went to Matt's room and Ginny sat on his bed.  
  
"What's wrong why are you so worried?"  
  
"I'm leaving"- he wasn't looking at Ginny he was looking out of the window and she could see that he was extremely sad. But she couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"What do you mean your leaving?"- she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I mean I'm leaving. My dad got a job offer in Germany and I have to go with them."  
  
He could hear her sobbing after he stopped talking. he was so hurt.  
  
"Ginny I'm so sorry I cant do anything. My parents just owled me. I don't want to go"  
  
"Then don't"- Ginny knew that she was being selfish but she couldn't help it. she loved him and she didn't want to loose him forever.  
  
"Gin. You know I'd do anything to stay but I cant."- Ginny was crying and he felt even worst-"Gin I just owled my parents telling them that I want to stay. They know I'm going to college in Germany. I told them that I could stay here and then go over there in summer and then I'd move there for good when I went to college."  
  
Ginny couldn't talk she still couldn't believe her ears. The one person that loved her, really loved. The one person that she loved back .The one person that was there when she needed a friend.The one person that made her feel safe.The one person she could trust no matter what.The one person that made her laugh no matter what.That one person was leaving and she was going to be alone again.though this time it was going to be worst because she would not only go back to her old self but she was going to miss him more then ever.. ' Why does this have to happened everytime I get close to someone?'-she thought angrily-' First harry.wel that doesn't count.Kyle and know Matt.I hate this'  
  
"Please Gin say something"- he sat next to her and hugged her tightly  
  
"I . Love . You"- she said between sobs-"I'm going to miss you like crazy"- after saying those words she started crying again. though it was worst this time.she buried her face in his brick-hard chest ( = ) ~~~~ me drooling) and cried her heart out. (I dunno if I said that correctly)  
  
"Baby you know I love you too. you know that.I don't want to leave you.not now not ever.but its up to my parents now"-he held her tighter he didn't want to let her go.  
  
"I know but I love you so much I don't think I can live without you"- she looked up and saw tears in his eyes and a few rolling down his cheeks (cheesy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Come on Gin. don't say that"  
  
"So. when are you leaving?"  
  
At this Matt stood up again.he walked over to the window.  
  
"Friday after lunch"  
  
"What?!"-Ginny almost screamed-"Friday's the Ball"  
  
"I know.I ask my dad to let me stay until Saturday but I don't know if he'll let me or not"  
  
Ginny ran over to him and hugged him with all her strength he hugged her back. (cheesy!!!!!!!!!)  
  
After a couple of hours Ginny went back to her dorm. It was already past ten.  
  
While she was walking down the corridors she bumped into Draco.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the young weasel"- he said with a smirk, just then he one of those weird flashes, he saw them both making out in an odd room ripping each others cloth off. ' Whoa'- he thought- 'I hope that really happens'  
  
"Sod off Malfoy I'm not in a fighting mood right now"- she said standing up.  
  
"What, did Green break up with you?"  
  
"Sod off!!"-she screamed, pushed him aside and ran to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat (lol) 'He did break up with her.yes. now it's my chance!'- he thought walking down to the dungeons.  
  
Ginny got into the common room and ran all the way up to her room. Harry noticed that and ran after her. Before she could get to the door Harry grabed her by the arm.  
  
"Whats wrong Ginny?"- he asked concerned  
  
She tried to tell him to get away but she couldn't  
  
"Oh Harry!!"- she said huggin him, she buried her face on his sweatshirt. (to weak at the moment to tell Harry to go fuck himself.too bad)  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Matt?"- he said kind off angry.  
  
She just nodded.  
  
"Go to your room and sleep ok?"- he said kissing her forehead and letting her go.  
  
She nodded and left for her room and he just stood there.  
  
"That bastard how dare he hurts her like that"-he said under his breath. On his way down to the common room he looked out one of the windows and saw Matt standing by the lake. He ran down, he wanted to beat his ass.  
  
"How dare you hurt Ginny like that you bastard"- said Harry as soon as he reached the Matt.  
  
"It wasn't my fault"-he said avoiding the a punch.- " What the hell is wrong with you"  
  
"Ginny is upstairs in her room crying because of you.That's my problem!"  
  
"Since when do you care about her?"- he asked angily  
  
"I've always cared"-he said also angry (duh)  
  
"Then where the fuck were you when she was crying the night you told her she was a whore? You were in your room as drunk as hell"- Harry couldn't say anything-" Where were you when she cried every night? Where were you when she needed a friend, comfort, or just someone who would listen to her?"-By now Matt was shouting-"You were somewhere with your friends leaving Ginny behind.I was there when she needed a friend, comfort or someone to listen to her. And the only reason I haven't beaten your ass by now is because she asked me not to. after all the things you have done and said to her she still didn't want me to beat your sorry ass!"  
  
"Fine I wasn't there.I admit it. but what about tonight you are here while she is crying her heart out, and you aint doing nothing about it!"- he was also shouting  
  
"I told you its not my fault."  
  
"She said it had something to do with you.What did you do to her?!"  
  
"I did nothing! I'm leaving on Friday. im moving to Germany.My parents wont let me stay.That's why shes crying and I cant do anything about it!" -he said his eyes feeling up with tears- "Is that what you wanted to hear? That even though I love her and that I would die for her I might never see her again?!"  
  
"No. I thought."- but he got cut off by Matt  
  
"I don't care what you thought."- Just then an olw drop a letter on Matt's head. it read  
  
*Dear Son: We will allow you to stay in Hogwarts until Saturday but you are not to saty there for the rest of the year. We want you near us in case He- Who- Must-Not -Be -Named rises again.  
  
Love  
  
Your father.* 


	9. the break up

Hey again. hope u liked th last chapter it was hell cheesy tho. This chapter is going to b hell short.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Gin we need to talk"- Matt grabbed her arm before she could go in the Great Hall-"I got the letter from my father last night"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That I'm staying until Saturday. That I'm going to the ball but I'm not staying. They want me near them because the whole Dark Lord thing."  
  
Silent tears rolled down Ginny's pale cheeks.  
  
"Baby I'm sorry I tried"- he said hugging her tightly.  
  
"I know I just know that I'm going to miss you like crazy that's all"- she said hugging him back.  
  
"I know so will I, I just wish I could stay"  
  
They went into the Great Hall. Matt had his arms around Ginny's waist as always, though this time it was a stronger grip (I've no clue if I said that rite or note) he didn't want to let her go. ever, though he knew he was going to have to in a few days. Draco saw this and his heart sunk. He was sure they weren't together anymore and was going to make his move. He got really mad and left the Great Hall not caring what people said or about Pansy that was telling him about the romantic night that she had planned out for the both of them after his detention that night.  
  
'Dam they're closer than ever.'- he thought as he stormed off.  
  
***  
  
Matt and Ginny had a free period after lunch in which they went up to the Ravenclaw common room. It was empty, all their friends were somewhere else doing homework or just somewhere were they wouldn't bother the two of them. They were sitting a the couch, Ginny had her head on his lap, and he was trying to gather enough courage(no clue if its spelled rite I hope it is but if it aint hope u get the meanin) to tell her what he was thinking  
  
"Ginny I've been thinking"- he said holding back tears-" You know I don't want to hurt you . in fact that's the last think id do ."  
  
"What's wrong?"- she said looking up at him, her concern was obvious in her voice.  
  
"Well the thing is . I think we should brake up"- at those words Ginny sat up and started to cry.  
  
"Please calm down I really hate to see you cry"- he said hugging her but she pulled away.  
  
"Why?"-she said between sobs.  
  
"Because that way it wont hurt you or me as much"- he said looking away towards the fire.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That its going to be easier to say goodbye as friends, than it's going to be if we're dating . It's going to hurt a lot less"  
  
"So it's fine to hurt me now?"  
  
"No it's not . I never intended to hurt you . I'd never hurt you"  
  
"Well guess what you just did"- she said coldly standing up  
  
"Listen its not easy I've tried to find out another way . a way in which we could end until we get tired of each other or until we get married . I even considered proposing but we're to young and I couldn't support a family, and hell I'm not responsible enough and you know it"  
  
"I know but I feel horrible . It feels as if you had pulled my heart out and ran over it again and again"  
  
"I know I feel the same way . but I cant think of anything better"  
  
"Then we should date until Saturday"  
  
"No . I know it's going to hurt you 10 times more Gin and I don't want that . I rather see you hurt now and be able to at least do something about it then leave and see you hurt and don't be able to do anything"  
  
"I don't care you've been helping me through out a bunch of shit . I don't need your help now . I just need to be close to you until you leave."  
  
"NO"- he said also standing up - "I can't alright . I can't just leave knowing that I left a huge part of me here. Maybe you think that it wont hurt so much if we break up on Saturday, but it will, I've been through it a few times and I don't want to go through it again . I don't want you to go through it . It hurt me and it still does . I don't want you to go through the same thing . So I'm breaking up with you . it's for the best."  
  
"You don't mean it"- she almost yelled, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was sobbing like mad.  
  
"Yes I do I want to break up Ginny"- he also had tears in his eyes but he was trying his bed to hold them back  
  
"I HATE YOU!" - yelled Ginny and ran off. She ran as fast as she could. There was no one around. She didn't care where she was going or who she ran into she just kept running until she reached the far end of the lake and broke down crying.  
  
She couldn't believe that Matt had done that . She loved him more than anything and he had just blown her off. Maybe it was for the best but she didn't care she wanted to be near him . she wanted to kiss him so bad . she wanted to be held by him. But she couldn't he had just broken up with her and it felt horrible it felt like the world was going to end as if she had just lost a part of her. Actually she had, Matt was a great part of her. They had broken her heart so many times she couldn't take it anymore if they hurt her one more time she was going to die she was sure of that. First Harry then Kyle and now Matt, she couldn't take it anymore. She had decided, she wasn't going to let anyone close to her again, at least not close enough so they could hurt her she was going to turn to ice just like Draco was she didn't care if people hated her after her change she didn't want to get hurt again and if that was what it was going to take then she didn't care the slightest.  
  
Back in the common room Matt was crying like a little baby in Padma's arms while Tracy was rubbin his back.  
  
"It's going to be ok Matt, Ginny doesn't hate you, you can be sure of that."-said Padma trying to calm him down.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't but it's all my fault either way I shouldn't have done that to her"- he said Between sobs.  
  
"Matt you did what you thought was right and believe me it was . I'm talking because it has happened to me before, it's better this way. Ginny wont be mad forever . I promise"- said Tracy also trying to calm him down.- "I'm going to go look for her just incase she tries to do something crazy"- she whispered in Padma's ear and left.  
  
Tracy found Ginny at the lake still crying.  
  
"Oh Gin I'm so sorry, but he is right you know"- she said hugging her friend  
  
"Yes, I know but I don't want it to end this way."-she said between sobs, also hugging her friend.  
  
"It's going to be alright, you can always count on us."  
  
"Yeah I know . and it is . I hope ."  
  
"It is after a while . it's not going to, though some part of it it's going to remain you'll feel better in a few weeks, I promised, just please don't be mad at him, he did what he thought was right, and I think that what he did was the right thing."  
  
"I know it was I just don't want to loose him, not now that everything was going so great and that I felt loved and safe again."  
  
"I know how that feels but it will pass eventually it will and im going to be there for you every step of the way, and so will Padma"  
  
"Thanks"- came Ginny's muffled voice.  
  
Draco was watching her from his dorm. Now he was sure that they were broken up . but somehow he wasn't happy. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, he hated it, and he hated Matt even more for hurting her so bad. It was the second time he had seen her cried in two days, and both those times were because of Matt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know tota;;y cheesy but I really hope you like it flame all you want tho .. And again thanx 2 all the great ppl who reviewed .. 


	10. night confessions

Thanx 2 all the pplzthat have reviewed so far and if u think its was 2 cheesy just tell me I dunno what happened 2 me but hell it's a romantic fic rite? Well here goes the rest I think this chap is gonna b pretty short I dunno.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ginny had talked to Matt and made everything clear, but she felt extremely bad so she didn't go to class that day she would stay in her dorm and go to detention later that same day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Detention*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are the rumors true did pretty boy Matt break up with you Weasley?"-came a drawl.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy"  
  
"Why should I . I'm really enjoying this"- he said walking over to her. 'Yea right Draco it's killing you to see her like that but whatever you do don't kiss her'-"Come on we got to do the night patrol"- he said as he started walking.  
  
After a walking a while Ginny talked.  
  
"If you must know then yea he did break up with me . is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Well ."- but he couldn't finish he was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Did you wanted to hear that in less than six months I've had my heart broken three times by the people I loved the most?"- silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'Don't say it Malfoy you're going to regret it'-he thought but it was too late the one word that was surly going to ruin everything came out.- "Yes"  
  
Ginny stop walking and started crying.  
  
"See that's what you get when you fall in love you turn into a helpless nothing!"-he said coldly.  
  
She couldn't take his shit anymore she was sick of him.  
  
"Not because you can't love doesn't mean that other people can't you . you cold heartless bastard"- she almost yelled but thought better of it . she didn't want to wake up the whole castle. "What makes you think that I can't love?"- he said as cold as ever.  
  
"What you just said"  
  
"Well for your information I do love someone"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not telling you it's not like you care"  
  
"Well you're right, but I told you about Matt you have to tell me about this person even if you don't tell me who it is"  
  
"I didn't ask you to tell me about your 'oh-so-beautiful' Matt you decided to tell me."  
  
"Well maybe you are the cold heartless bastard I thought you were . but why am I complaining hey I decided I' going to be one I'm not getting hurt again."  
  
Draco turned around so he wasn't facing her.  
  
"Fine . think what you want . but I'm not that I'm just a bloody coward!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I fell for a half blood . I love her more than life itself I'd do anything for her. I fell for her when she was in her 3rd year I was in my 4th. I haven't told her how I felt. I haven't told her that for the past years I have been watching her from the far. That I've seen her cried over Potter, that I was about to ran over and comfort her but I couldn't bring myself to do it, afraid that she was going to reject me. I wanted to tell her that I loved her; I wanted her to forget all her problems and smile again. I love when she smiles her whole faces lights up. I wanted her to forget about Potter so she could be with me"- by now tears were falling from his eyes.  
  
"But then again who am I to tell her such things? I'm the son of a bloody Death Eater. I'm the guy has made all of her years here. How could I tell her to forget Potter so she would be with me if I had hurt her so bad? I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't stop it either. After the day I realized that I had fallen for her so deeply I started having nightmares, I didn't know what they meant until a few seconds ago. Those nightmares tell me that I can and will hurt her a million times more if I get close to her and I don't want to hurt you anymore Ginny, I'm sick of hurting you. I watched Matt get close to you and I was jealous. Then that day in the train I thought things were going to be different. That I would stop being such a coward and tell you how I felt. But I didn't play my cards right and you were back to hating me, and you got closer to Matt each day. I saw you smile again and I felt so jealous. I wanted you to smile and laugh, but I wanted to make you laugh and smile again. I wanted to make you happy. I was selfish I know. I also know that I'm being selfish rite now for telling you all of these but im doing it because I don't want you to turn into what I have been all my life. A coward afraid to love."  
  
"Draco . I"  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I actually would prefer if u didn't. Ginny I don't want to see you hurt, but if you are with me . though that will never happened . hell it doesn't even happened in my dreams . you would get hurt . you could die . and I don't want that Gin, I want to be with you so bad, but I rather you be safe than with me"- he said still not turning around- "You better go to your room you seem tired Ill tell Snape you had a very bad head ache, so don't worry."  
  
"What's your dream about?"-she said making him face her again.  
  
Draco told her about his dream and later on about the flashes he got every time he saw her. They both blushed when he told her about the flashes but he didn't care. He thought that she looked beautiful when she blushed.  
  
What they didn't know though was that Matt had heard their conversation and was still standing there listening to everything. He had been sent to get food from the kitchen by some of his fellow Ravenclaw's and just before turning around the corner he heard Ginny voice telling Draco that he had broken up with her and how she felt His heart fell as he heard what Draco had told her. He decided to leave them both alone, he knew that Draco wouldn't hurt her not after what he had said and he thought it was better if Ginny stayed with him. So he went to Ravenclaw tower though not very happy, as he knew he was loosing Ginny forever this time.  
  
After Ginny hear everything he had to say she hugged him tightly she didn't want to kiss him, she had just broken up with Matt.  
  
"By the way I'm not half-blood . I'm pure-blood as you like to call them"- she said as she walked away- "And thanks for covering for me your not as bad as I thought your actually the opposite though I still think of you as one of the biggest hotties in school"- she winked at him and walked away.  
  
"Wait what do you mean you're a pure blood?"- he called after her but it was to late she couldn't hear him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I really hope you like it its way cheesy tho lol plz r/r 


	11. the present the promises

Thanx 2 all the ppl that reviewed  
  
Catwoman Eclipse 2003 (I don't give a fuck what you think I really like my fic, and if u don't like it stop reading!) Dark Mew Silver Unicorn Sadie (say-dee I Am A Sly Slytherin Txt-eva FyreTenk AmethystQueen ChocolateMuse  
  
Sun Princess  
  
Zeaira Winchester  
  
Now on w my oh-so-cheesy-fic  
  
Btw I wont b home from the 13th 2 the 23rd  
  
I don't own the songs either they r from The Calling (wherever you will go) and Aaron Carter (Miss you forever I think)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next days were uneventful. Draco didn't talk to Ginny even though he was dying to know how come she was a Pureblood when her Grandfather was a Muggle. He was tierd of thinking so he decided to ask her that same day (Thursday) since it was going to be their last night together in detention.  
  
"Virginia?"-came Draco's voice from behind her.  
  
"What?"-she asked blushing, now that she knew how he felt about her she couldn't help it.  
  
"I was wondering . are you adopted or something?"-he asked catching up to her.  
  
"No . why?"  
  
"Well you said you were a pureblood, and well your grandfather is a muggle and all."  
  
"Do you think my parents would adopt 7 red haired kids?"- she asked smiling  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
"She didn't"- she assured him.  
  
"Ok . then how come you're a pureblood?"  
  
"It's easy I can't believe you didn't thought of it"- she said sitting on the floor.  
  
"How easy?"  
  
"He wasn't my real Grandfather."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"-he said sitting next to her.  
  
"That my grandmother was pregnant before she met him ."- she was cut off by Draco.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea now can I finish the story?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
"IT was her 7th year at Hogwarts ad she was dating this guy, a pure blood. After a few months she got pregnant with his child, my mother. When she told him about the whole pregnancy thing he said he didn't want to be a part of it. My grandmother wasn't very happy but after a few moths she met my grandfather and after they she Hogwarts they got married"  
  
"Oh that nice . I guess"  
  
"Yea I had the best grandfather in the world"  
  
"I bet"- he stood up and walked away, Ginny looked beautifu and he was fighting the urge to kiss her.  
  
"Draco?"-he turned around  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said the other day?"  
  
"I said a lot of things"  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course . why would I say something like that if I didn't mean it?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
They both didn't know what else to say so they kept walking.  
  
"By the way, I'm really sorry I got you in trouble"-he said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I used that laughing spell on you so you would get detention with me"- he said embarrassed.  
  
"You Did What?!"-she said almost yelling  
  
"I'm sorry I thought it would be a good way to get to know you and I was going to be able to talk to you . im really sorry"  
  
"Oh.I guess it's ok"-she said smiling.  
  
Again they didn't know what else to say so they kept quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night when she got to her dorm Ginny found a package on her bed.  
  
When she opened it she saw a photo album. It had red and blue swirls and in the words 'Griffinclaw' were written in gold. She opend the album and on the first page she saw Matt's messy handwriting.  
  
'My beautiful angel, The first pictures are the ones I sent you a while ago but I asked Hermione to give them back so I could put them in here . sorry. In here you will find all of our pictures together and a bunch of different things. I heard you and Malfoy talking the other night. I don't mind. I don't think he will hurt you. I don't know why but I trust him now and I would be glad if you end up together. Just know that I will miss you like crazy and that I will always love you. I'll see you some other day my angel, take care.  
  
Matt.'  
  
Before she even finished reading the little note there were tears in her eyes. Then she slowly flipped through the pages.  
  
The first picture was of them in the spot they met. There were little drawings on the page. A raven and a lion. And on the bottom of the picture it read 'That's where I met you . That's were I began to love you'. Then she turned the page and saw a picture of them by the lake again there were little drawings of ravens and lions. And at the bottom of the picture it read 'Our favorite hang out' and so on there were about 200 pictures (I know a lot) and each had little drawings of ravens and lions, and a small quote or something at the bottom. The last picture was one where they snogging. Padma had taken that picture on the day of their first date. And on the bottom it read 'I'm gonna miss you forever, im gonna miss you girl, I'm gonna miss you girl .' (I know its an AC's song when he was lil I think but still I think it fits perfectly tho I really hate him)  
  
Then on the last page it read 'This is a muggle song I heard at my cousins on our summer vacation. And right now I think it's the best way to tell you how I feel, and what I wish will happen.  
  
|So lately, been wondering | |Who will be there to take my | |place | |When I'm gone you'll need | |love | |To light the shadows on your | |face | |If a great wave shall fall | |and fall upon us all | |Then between the sand and | |stone | |Could you make it on your own| | | | | |If I could, then I would | |I'd go wherever you will go | |Way up high or down low | |I'll go wherever you will go | | | |And maybe, I'll find out | |A way to make it back someday| | | |To watch you, to guide you | |Through the darkest of your | |days | |If a great wave shall fall | |and fall upon us all | |Then I hope there's someone | |out there | |Who can bring me back to you | | | |If I could, then I would | |I'll go wherever you will go | |Way up high or down low | |I'll go wherever you will go | | | |Run away with my heart | |Run away with my hope | |Run away with my love | | | |I know now, just quite how | |My life and love might still | |go on | |In your heart, in your mind | |I'll stay with you for all of| |time | | | |If I could, then I would | |I'll go wherever you will go | |Way up high or down low | |I'll go wherever you will go | | | |If I could turn back time | |I'll go wherever you will go | |If I could make you mine | |I'll go wherever you will go | |I'll go wherever you will go |  
  
I hope you like it and I hope you get what I'm trying to say . Goodbye my beautiful angel I'll always love you.  
  
Yours only  
  
Matt'  
  
By now Ginny was crying her heart out . she couldn't believe him . he had gone through all that trouble so she would have something to remember him with and she had done nothing. She had yelled at him told him she hated him when he did what was best for her so it wouldn't hurt her as much when he left (even though she had apologized she still felt guilty), and he had done that for her. He was the greatest guy ever. She didn't deserve him. Just then she heard a noise. Then someone open one of her canopy curtains (is that rite???). She was afraid at first but then she saw Matt. He mumbled a silencing spell and laid next to her.  
  
"Why were you crying angel?"  
  
"Because you are wonderful and I have done nothing to deserve it . I've been a bitch ."  
  
"Don't say that, it's not true."  
  
"I don't deserve you"  
  
"Yes you do . you deserve ten times better than me"  
  
"No . you're too good for me Matt"  
  
"No I'm not . "  
  
"You are"  
  
"I'm not I'm just a crazy guy in love"-he said pulling her close to him.  
  
"I love you to"  
  
"Promise me something"  
  
"Anything"  
  
" Promise me that you'll never forget me"  
  
"How could I?" "I don't know just please promise me"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Thanks"- he said kissing her.  
  
The kiss was soft and sweet. Ginny melted as soon as his lips touched hers. She always did. She ran her fingers through his hair while he did the same. The kiss was long and when they broke apart they were both gasping for air.  
  
"Promise me"-Ginny said resting her head on his chest  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you will never forget me"  
  
"I promise . I also promise that I will always love you . you're my angel"  
  
"I also promise I will always love you. you're my Prince, my night in shining armor"  
  
They kissed again and after that kiss Ginny fell asleep. Matt just lay there hoping that that moment would never end, that he could have her in his arms forever.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just kidding what kind of evil person would I be if I finished there????  
  
Well hope you like it. Catwoman how r the tears comin??? Or mayb it needs more cheesiness lol . well plz Read and Review!!! 


	12. the note quidditch pit

Thanx 2 Kristen . I know it is sweet!lol this is gonna b a really short chappie  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That day (Friday.The day of the Ball) classes were canceled so that the students could have more time to get ready. That morning Ginny woke up but Matt wasn't there. She then saw a note on the nightstand it read,  
  
'Virginia, I'm really sorry about what happened last night it shouldn't have happened we are broken up and I just mixed up your feelings way more and sure enough you are confused . I'll meet you at the entrance of Gryffindor Tower at 7:50 pm  
  
Mathew Green'  
  
Ginny started crying again . 'He's sorry?'-she thought sobbing loudly-'H'es a fucking jerk I hate him!'  
  
She then got up and wrote a quick note.  
  
'Mathew, Don't even bother coming to Gryffindor Tower because I aint going with you.  
  
Virginia'  
  
She owled it and went to the bathroom so she could get a shower. After getting dressed she put the note on the pocket of her robe and left the room. She wanted to go to the lake but when she was getting there she saw Matt sitting there, so she turned around and left. She didn't know where she was going she didn't really care. She just kept thinking about the note and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She looked up to see where she was. She was in the Quiditch Pit. No one was there so it was a perfect place for her to think. She lay down on the grass looking at the sky. A few minutes later the silence was broken.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"What are you doing here Draco?"  
  
"Here's were I come to think"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You didn't answer me though . Why are you crying?"  
  
She didn't say nething just handed him the note.  
  
"That bastard!"- he said angrily-"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing.he just went to my room last night kissed me said that he'd always love me and that he would never forget me and then I fell asleep in his arms . when I woke up this morning he wasn't there"  
  
"Gin I'm sorry"- he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's not your fault ."  
  
"So he's taking you to the dance?"  
  
"No way I'm going with that jerk!"  
  
"Would you go with me?"  
  
"No"-she said harsher then she had intended (that the rite word?)  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I didn't mean it to come out that way sorry . I just don't want to go"  
  
"It's ok you done owe me an explanation."-he said giving her a peck on the forehead and standing up.  
  
"Please don't leave"  
  
"I thought you wanted time alone"  
  
"I want you to stay please"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So shes back to hating Matt. But she's making friends with the 'enemy' well im tired so if u want this 2 keep going review!!!!!!! 


	13. Strawberry

Thanx 2 every1 that reviewed the last chapter sorry if I cant name u but ff got fucked up and I cant get the the review part of my fic really sorry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Dam she's so beautiful'-thought Draco as he laid beside her.  
  
'I can't believe I asked him to stay . I feel so weird around him . Whoa!!!'-she thought as she realized something she wasn't expecting to happen.-'I like Draco?? What the fuck is wrong with me?'- then she thought what would have happened a few minutes ago if things were the way they were before the whole ' I love you' thing. She giggle at the thought.  
  
"Why are you giggling?"  
  
"Oh no reason"  
  
"Come on you can trust me"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then please tell me"  
  
"Well I was thinking what would have happened if right now was a week ago"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that if this had happened a week ago I'd be crying and you'd be making mean remarks about my family being poor . though now that I think about it, it wouldn't affect me much"  
  
"How come? Not that I want you to be"  
  
"Because my Grandfather died and left us his money . a whole bunch of Galleons"  
  
"That's great . no wonder you got new robes"  
  
"Yea"-she said smiling and rolling to her side so she could see Draco.  
  
"By the way Strawberry I'm really sorry about the things I said"  
  
"No problem . it's in the past . Why do you keep calling me Strawberry?"  
  
"Oh no reason"- he said blushing  
  
"There is a reason and I want to know it"- she said making him look at her. He pulled back a strand of hair and hooked it behind her ear.  
  
"Your hair, your lips, your freckles, your taste, your smell ."- he blushed a lot more and looked back at the sky  
  
"What do you mean by my freckles, hair and lips?"  
  
"You hair is the same color as one and smells like one too, you lips are also the same color and they taste like strawberry, and well your freckles look like the little seeds they have on the outside"-He didn't look at her while saying this.  
  
Ginny blushed madly and rolled back on her back.  
  
"That's interesting"  
  
"I know its stupid but I like it"  
  
"I think it sweet"-she said giving him a peck on the cheek  
  
(I know strawberry it's a dumb name but as I said it comes out as I write)  
  
This time it was his turn to blush madly.  
  
"Well then sweet it is . I better be going . I'll talk to you later Strawberry"-Ginny smiled but she didn't stand up.  
  
"Um . Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I changed my mind"  
  
"About Strawberry being sweet?"-he asked confused.  
  
"No . about the Ball"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea .. pick me up at 7:45?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh ."-she was kind of disappointed . actually very disappointed she really wanted to go with him.  
  
"Don't be sad . I meant that I'll pick you up at 8:00, no point on getting there earlier" Ginny smiled and stood up.  
  
"Now all I have to do is make sure Pansy realizes that I'm not going with her"  
  
"You were going to take her?"  
  
"No, never was. She couldn't get that through her extremely thick head"-he said smiling.  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"I'll see you later Strawberry, and please whatever you do don't cry. I hate seeing you cry"  
  
"Alright"  
  
With that they said their goodbyes and walked away in different directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's a really short chapter but still I think next one will be longer plz review!!!!! 


	14. the ball the curse the 'i love u'

Thanx 2 Crystal DragonBoiRoxMyWorld Txt-eva Mysterywriter Dark Mew Marks Ash Sadie (say-dee stace and Letecia im really glad u like it..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was waiting by the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was wearing a long, spaghetti stripe baby blue dress. You could see her tattoos very well and all of her earrings and such had been turned to baby blue also. She was still wearing her spiked necklace.  
  
"Wow. you look"-came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Like shit?"-she said turning around  
  
"No . Beautiful."-said Draco putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"Well thanks Dragon, your don't look so bad your self"  
  
"Not so bad?"  
  
"Well actually you look pretty hot"  
  
"Thanks Strawberry"  
  
Draco was wearing a black suit and a tie with a Marvin the Martian on it.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. They made a great couple. Matt didn't see them come in he was too busy snogging his ex girlfriend on one of the tables at the back of the room. Pansy almost fainted and Harry was red with fury.  
  
'That bitch. I thought she hated him. no way is She going to take HIM away from ME'-she thought angrily.  
  
'I cant believe her, what does she see in him? He's just a bloody ferret boy'-Harry thought as he watched them go in the Great Hall.  
  
After a couple of hours of dancing Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Attention please. As you all know there will be a King and a Queen of the ball."  
  
Loud cheers came after that oh-so-obvious announcement.  
  
"Well now it's time to announce the winners"  
  
McGonagall spoke this time.  
  
"The Queen of the Home Coming Ball this year is... Ms. Virginia Weasley"- loud Cheers came after her name was announced.  
  
Now it was Snape's turn to speak.  
  
"The King of the Home Coming Ball this year is."-he opend the envelop-"We have a tie . Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mr. Harry Potter"- loud cheers came after their names too.  
  
Dumbledore spoke this time  
  
"We were not expecting a tie, but we have one. What we are to do is let the Queen decide who will be the King"-every one looked at Ginny expectant  
  
Ginny didn't think about it twice with a smile she said  
  
"Draco Malfoy"- Loud cheers followed the decision.  
  
Ginny looked around to find Ron. As she was expecting Ron had turned purple . again! Ginny was pretty sure that if it wasn't because Hermione, Dean and Colin were holding him he would beat Draco to death.  
  
Then Dumbledore's voice rang through out the Room  
  
"And now the royal dance"-he said with a smile-"Will the Queen please choose the song"  
  
Ginny flicked her wand and the song 'Tus viejas cartas' started playing. (A song from Enanitos verdes) She had heard it in Summer camp and she loved it. The friend that had tattooed 'Eternidad' on her arm was Chilean and loved that song. Everyone started Gathered around Draco and Ginny every one but Matt, his ex, the Dream Team, Pansy and her Friends. After a few seconds everyone started dancing.  
  
.cruzando palabras queries decirme ya no puedo estar sin vos y donde.  
  
"Ginny you are so beautiful"  
  
"Your not saying that just because I picked you right?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
Just then Draco saw Matt and his ex.  
  
'That bloody bastard.who does he think he is? He enjoys hurting Ginny doesn't he?'-he thought holding Ginny tighter  
  
"Draco what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.Want to go for a walk?"- he asked hopping that Ginny wouldn't see Matt and his ex.  
  
"Alright, where to?"  
  
"The lake maybe?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They left and Ginny didn't notice Matt. Also they didn't see Pansy following them.  
  
They got to the lake and decided to sit under a big oak tree that was near the edge of it. Draco conjured a small stone bench so that neither Ginny nor him would get their cloth messed up. After a few minutes of just looking at the lake Draco spoke.  
  
"Ginny do you see me just as a friend?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No . I actually like you, well the new you, the sweet romantic you"  
  
"You mean the real me"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Draco leaned a bit so that he could kiss her but she backed away.  
  
"Sorry Draco I cant"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I just don't think it'll be fair for you"  
  
"You're still thinking about Matt?"  
  
"Yes kind off"  
  
"Kind off?"  
  
"Yea . see I really want to kiss you but well I haven't really gotten over Matt yet."  
  
"It's ok .Ill wait for you even if it takes forever"-he said smiling and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
After a half hour they went back inside. Pansy was still following them.  
  
They were 10 feet away from the entrance of the Great Hall when Ginny stopped. She looked as if she had seen a ghost for the first time in her life. Draco looked in the direction she was looking at and saw Matt walking out of the Great Hall with Judy (his ex). He was kissing her and whispering things in her ear. Ginny wanted to die. They were broken up but she still liked him . a lot.  
  
"Oh shit Ginny . I'm sorry I didn't want you to see that"-said Draco with a firm grip on her hand  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yea. I saw them inside.I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh my God"-she let go of his hand and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was headed but she didn't care she wanted to get away from them. Before turning at the corner she hear Draco yelling at Matt. But she didn't care she wanted to get away. After running for a few minutes she found herself running up the stairs to the astronomy tower. After a few minutes Draco appeared.  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"Go away. leave me alone."  
  
"Gin."  
  
"I said leave me alone"  
  
"No, I'm not, not until we talk"  
  
"You sound like Potter"  
  
"So what if I do? I want to talk to you"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt . You've been hurt by him and Potter way to many times, I didn't want to see you like this . I'm sorry"  
  
"No, I should be sorry for treating you like that . its just. I just"  
  
"You still like him and you feel betrayed"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"That's how I felt every time I saw you with him"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You didn't know. its ok"  
  
"I want to go to bed"  
  
"Ok . I'll walk you"  
  
They were walking down the corridor when Ginny stopped .again, though this time she was smiling.  
  
"What's up?"-Draco asked confused.  
  
"This"-she said before gently kissing him on the lips.  
  
Before Draco could react she took a few steps back, smiled and ran off.  
  
"Strawberry wait!"  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"If my Dragon wants me, he's going to have to catch me"- she winked and ran off again.  
  
Draco ran after her.  
  
After turning a corner Ginny saw the door of a classroom open. She decided to hide in the classroom for a bit.  
  
She closed the door softly, so Draco wouldn't hear it. Jus tthen she felt a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't.  
  
"No one. I mean no one takes MY guy away from me!"-she hear Pnasy say-"And now YOU are going to paid!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hope you liked the chappie. jk what kind of mean person would I be if I left it there???  
  
  
  
Pansy pushed her off the chair and pointed her wand at her. She murmured a silencing spell so that she couldn't scream.  
  
"And now you are going to pay.I am really going to enjoy this part" she had the usual Slytherin smirk on her face.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Ginny felt white pain go through her body. She thought she was going to die. She couldn't scream and that made it a lot worst. Then it stopped she Felt weak she couldn't move.  
  
"Crucio"-yelled Pansy but forgot to put the silencing spell on Ginny again.  
  
Ginny yelled in pain.  
  
Draco that was near the classroom heard Pansy's and Ginny's voice. He was scared and ran over to the classroom where the yelling came from. He opened the door and saw Ginny lying on the floor she had cut and bruises and she had blood all over her. He drew her wand and pointed it at Pansy that was about to curse Ginny for the third time.  
  
"Don't even think about it Parkinson"  
  
"Drackie you're here"-she said with a fake smile  
  
"Expeliramus"- (is that rite??)yelled Draco and Pansy flew back and hit the wall. He ran over to her and picked up her wand. "You bitch"  
  
He then ran over to Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god Gin are you alright?"- Ginny's eyes opened a bit-"Gin hold on I'll take you to the hospital wing.whatever you do don't close your eyes"- he kissed her and picked her up.-"And you..."-he said looking at Parkinson.- "If you move you'll be in deep shit. you already are" with that he opened the door and left.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Don't talk Strawberry ans please don't close your eyes"  
  
"Draco . I . I . love. you"-after sayin that she closed her eyes.  
  
"Gin .no please don't. whatever you do please don't dye . not now."- tears were streaming down his face  
  
'That bitch going to be sorry.'- he thought as Pansy's face came into his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now the chappies over hope you enyoied it and sorry if u were expectin sumit else. plz check out my new fic its called (or gonna b calleld) the new Slytherin. ft me!!! Plz check it out ima post it soon!!!! 


	15. better stay away Last chappie?

Thanx 2 Lucia Dreams Kristen Katelyn Dark Mew and Ellie Love . sorry I took so long 2 write I just didn't have time im really sorry and I don't think the next chappie will b up till feb. mayb ill write another 1 b4 I leave on vacations but I aint sure.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!"- shouted Draco as he entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey appeared, and when she saw Ginny she freaked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone attacked her"-he said handing her over to her.-"I have to go look for Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Yes.hurry"- she said putting Ginny on the closest bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor"-said Draco running in the Great Hall, and gasping for air. The Ball had not finished yet.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Malfoy?"- asked McGonagall concerned.  
  
"It's Str.Ginny"  
  
"What's wrong?"- asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Pansy.Crucio.Ginny.Hospital Wing."-That's all he managed to say before Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore left the Great Hall in a hurry.  
  
Draco ran after them but someone grabed his arm before he could leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Where's Gin?"-asked a very pissed off Harry.  
  
"Fuck off Potter"- he said. Just then he remembered that Pansy was alone in that classroom  
  
"Fuck"- he cursed under his breath and ran towards the room where Pansy was.  
  
When he arrived at the classroom she was still there sitting on the floor, shaing.  
  
"You bitch!"-he yelled at her-"How dare you hurt Gin like that?"  
  
"I.I didn't.I didn't mean to"-she said shaking harder.  
  
"Of course you did, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't meant to."-he said coldly.  
  
"Are they going to lock me up in Azkaban?"-she asked scared  
  
"Of course. and if they don't send you there, I'll make sure that you end up there somehow!"  
  
"But Drackie"  
  
"Don't ever call me that!"  
  
"She took you from me!"-she yelled  
  
"I was never yours.!!"-he yelled-"Come on"- he said picking her up harshly.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Hospital Wing where DUMBLEDORE is"  
  
"No Drackie don't please"  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here she is Professor"-he said as he approached Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore took Pansy to her office so that they could discuss what had happened.  
  
"Is she alright?"-Draco asked concerned  
  
"She is. you brought her here on time Mr. Malfoy"- said McGonagall who was by Ginny's bed.  
  
"Can I stay here?"- he asked  
  
"Yes, but you can't spend the night here"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."- but Draco cut in.  
  
"Professor I don't have class tomorrow please I want to stay here by her side"-he pleaded.  
  
"Alright"-she said when she saw how much pain he felt-"I now have to go break the news to Mr.Weasley."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron ran into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What did you do to her Malfoy?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. It was Parkinson"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?"-asked a very pissed off Harry.  
  
"She did the Curtacius (A/N is that rite?) Curse on her.twice if I'm not mistaken"  
  
"Why"-asked a sobbing Hermione  
  
"She was jealous"  
  
"Of.?"-Asked Ron  
  
"Your sister. she said that Ginny had stoled me from her. I don't know where she got the idea we were dating or anything"  
  
"So it was your fault"-said Harry  
  
"No it wasn't"  
  
"If you hadn't spent time with her she would still be conscious you bloody idiot"  
  
"And if you hadn't hurt her so bad maybe she would still be with you, and that's what pisses you off so fucking much doesn't it!"-Draco was very pissed off.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you mean?"-asked Ron confused.  
  
"He hasn't told you?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"I know Ginny hasn't told you and if neither of them has I'm not the going to be the one who tells you"- with that he left. He didn't want to but he thought it was for the best.  
  
"Malfoy"- came Harry's voice.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from Gin"  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because if you don't this could be worst.If it aint Pansy it's going to be someone else.  
  
Just then Draco remembered his dream.  
  
"Fine. I'll keep my distance I wont even talk to her but if you hurt her in any way your famous ass is mine.got it?!"  
  
"I'd never hurt her."  
  
"Yea right .. You know how long she cried after the night you go wasted?"  
  
"No"  
  
"A week or so."  
  
"How do you know"  
  
"Why do you care. just remember hurt her and you wont live to see your next birthday"-he turned around and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last chapter!!!!.. just tell me if you want it 2 go on or stop here. Either way I don't think the next chapter is going 2 b up b4 feb.. I only need 1 review so I keep goin!!! 


	16. late night meetings

Catwoman Cristy Kristen Helen im really glad you liked it and im sorry if im not able to continue after this chapter cos im goin 2 the beach till the 23rd and then im moving so I hope I can update soon.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks passed and Ginny was still unconscious. Matt had left and hadn't gone to see her before leaving. Draco was worried about Ginny. He wanted her to wake up, even though he had promised Potter to stay away from her he just wanted to see her around. Harry didn't tell Ron what he had done to hurt Ginny. He was a bloody coward! And well Pansy was in Azkaban along with the rest of her family. Lucius Malfoy also ended up in Azkaban since he was making some arrangements for a future meeting with the Dark Lord when the Aurors busted into Parkinson Manor.  
  
::Ginny's head::  
  
"Strawberry?"-she heard a voice.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes its me"- just then Draco's face appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Draco"-she said before wraping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright my little strawberry.I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too"-Draco softly caressed her cheek before pulling her closer for a long, sweet, passionate kiss.  
  
::Back to reality::  
  
Just then she woke up, but instead of looking into pools of grey she looked into pools of emeral green.  
  
"Harry"-she gasped-"What are you doing here? Where's Draco?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Should he tell her that he had told Draco to stay away from her? No he couldn't that'd make her hate him even more.  
  
"I don't know when we got here he was gone"-he lied-"And I'm here taking care of you".  
  
"But why? He brought me here"  
  
"I don't know what to say Gin, he just wasn't here"  
  
"I told you not to call me Gin"-she said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey came in with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledor wanted to talk to Ginny about what had happened. Dumbledore left after an hour or so.  
  
"Can I got to Griff tower now?"- she asked Madam Pomfrey  
  
"Of course you can not!"  
  
"But I fell better!"-she complained. She didn't want to miss anymore classes, she knew she was way behind. Besides she hated the Hospital Wing.  
  
"You have to stay here at least a week"  
  
"You must be kidding me!"  
  
"I never kid around with things like this Ms. Weasley"-she said very angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gin I'm so glad you're finally out! I was so worried about you"Came colin's voice as she stepped into the common room.  
  
"Thanks Colin"  
  
She went upstairs after saying 'hi' to everyone she knew. She wanted to know what had happened to Draco.  
  
She wrote a quick note and sent it to him.  
  
::Draco's Room::  
  
There was a black owl tapping on the window. He opened it and let the little owl fly inside. He noticed the note that was attached to it's feet (AN: or is it paw or sumit else?? I know it aint paw but still). It read.  
  
** Draco' Mett me by the lake as soon as you get this.  
  
**  
  
He looked out of his window and didn't' see anyone by the lake, but he decided to go anyway. When he arrived he still didn't see anymore. He turned around to leave but someone grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Don't go"-came Ginny's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said don't go"  
  
"I heard you.I mean. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you"  
  
"Come on.Shouldn't you be in a bed in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Nop, not anymore"  
  
"Ok.. can I go now?"  
  
"No, not until you tell me why you left"-Draco freaked he didn't know what to say  
  
'Draco come on think fast you've done this a million times.'-he thought  
  
"Because I wasn't able to get in your pants"-he regretted saying that but he had tostay away from her he didn't want her dead.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I left because I wasn't going to be able to get in your pants."  
  
"Is that what you wanted all along?"  
  
"Of course.did you think I really loved you? That I would love filth like you? That I could love at all?"  
  
"You..you.you bastard!"-She said slapping him and runin back towards the castel.crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Strawberry I just want you to be safe"-he said under his breath as he saw the red haired girl ran back to the castle. He hadn't feel the slap his whole body was numb and he felt like shit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's short but I kinda got a writter's block so ill try to get more ideas asap.. I promise a long chappie after I return from my vacations.. 


	17. AN

Gin, Jade Fel Horn, Staphyla, (ice angel), Loie-Bou Thanx 4 reviewing..Im really soz but I have a horrible writteers block!!!! Aaaaaaaaaahhh.. Nethin u think should happen nxt ne ideas im open just send em.. Im leaving on Monday morning so hurry plz!!!!!  
  
Thanx b4 hand Stokely 


	18. lies and sufferin

Karly, Gin, Neni Potter, Kristen, ice angle and blingbling thanx 4 reviewin!!!! Ok I dunno if this is gonna b ne gd again Writters block.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bastard, bastard, bastard"- she said under her breath as she ran in the castle. She was crying.and she couldn't help it. She stopped and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Don't cry come on Gin you know better than that.he's not worth it"-she thought as she whipped her tears away.  
  
"Don't cry.I don't like it when you cry"-came a soft voice. She looked up and saw Harry.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why you're crying"  
  
"It's not any of your business."  
  
"It is."  
  
"No it's my life Potter"  
  
"Well and you're a great deal of mine.I love you.You know that"  
  
"Yea. I also know that I don't love you or even like you."  
  
"Just tell me why you're crying and I'll leave"  
  
"I'm crying because I'm stupid, and because you were right"  
  
"I was right?"  
  
"Yea. now can you please leave?"  
  
"Not until you tell me why you're crying"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"All of it.Why am I right?"  
  
"No one will ever love me.The only one who truly did was Kyle and I lost him."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?"  
  
"That I've fallen for all the wrong guys.First you.You just saw me as a whore.."  
  
"That's not true"  
  
"You said it yourself"- she was crying again-"Then Kyle.Hell he was great.he really loved me.and now hes thousand of miles away."  
  
"Ginny I loved you and I still do"  
  
"Shut up will you??"  
  
"Then Matt. He broke up with me and a few days later he was back with his ex.And Draco.Aother one who just wanted to get in my pants"- she couldn't stop crying and she could barley speak.  
  
"What do you mean he wanted to get in your pants.?"  
  
"He just said so."  
  
"You were outside with him?"  
  
"Yes Potter I was.I just can't believe I fell for him"  
  
"What do you mean 'fell for him'"  
  
"I love him that's what the fuck I mean Potter.I thought you were smarter"- and with that she left.  
  
He just stood there.  
  
"Man what have I done??"- he said under his breath.  
  
Five minutes later Draco walked past him.  
  
"Malfoy hold on"  
  
"What do you want now Potter?"-he said turning around-"I talked to Gin.she's going to hate me now.isn't that what you wanted??"  
  
"I.I"  
  
"Listen you just better not hurt her"  
  
"She loves you. Did you know that?  
  
"Yea she told me so before going unconscious"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Listen you don't care about it.Hell why should you.Just take care of her or you are going to suffer!"-he said and walked away.  
  
"Oh shit Ginny's going to hate me.."  
  
'If you don't want that to happened don't tell her'-came a voice from inside his head.  
  
'I can't .I can't lie to her.'  
  
'If you don't you'll loose her.'  
  
He ran up to Gryffindor he still didn't know what to do.  
  
"Password"-he heard the Fat Lady say.  
  
"Fairy dust"-he said and walked in.  
  
The common room was deserted except for a 5th year with red hair and deep chocolaty-brown eyes.  
  
"Ginny can we talk?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please it's about Malfoy"  
  
Ginny jumped up. Had Draco talked to him??? Had he said anything at all.???  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well he told me that if you were ever up to it you should go to his room"- he lied. Ginny gasped  
  
"I can't believe him!"  
  
"What did he say to you Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing"-she said before running back to her bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it.. There wont b another chap till round sept.. but don't worry ill make that chapie long.ill try 2 write durin holydays. Thanx 4 ur ideas..!!!! 


	19. el problema

Angel, Gentelbreeze (I did to but that way's more fun. I think.), Aurora Noctifer (great idea..that's just wha I needed), Ice angel, *Karly* (it was supposed 2 say feb soz), Kristen, Molto Bella, Catwoman, Anon, Juliene thanx 4 reviewin!!!! Help I need a beta reader.ne1???  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Parkinson's and Lucius had been arrested with the help of Draco. All of them had been given the Dementor's kiss.  
  
Draco felt free. He was glad that Ginny wasn't in danger anymore.And the dreams that had been hunting him were gone. But he still didn't talk to her.  
  
*Saturday afternoon..weeks after Ginny woke up*  
  
Hermione was walking near Martyle's bathroom (looking for Ron and Harry) when she saw Ginny running into it.crying.  
  
She fallowed Ginny in the bathroom and saw her at the back of the bathroom crying with her face in her hands.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"-she said sobbing madly.  
  
"She's crying over Potter"-Martyle said mockingly.  
  
"You're crying over Harry?"  
  
"No.I stopped crying over him a while ago"  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm crying because Harry was right.and because I'm stupid.and because Draco hates me."  
  
"Back up.What was Harry right about?"  
  
"Harry said that no one would ever love me and he was right"  
  
"When did he say that?"  
  
"The night I broke up with him."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"The night all of you got wasted.You know after the last game of the season"  
  
"Ohh.What happened?"  
  
"Harry said he felt kind of dizzy.he asked me to help him get to his room.so I did."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Then we started kissing and he tried to take my blouse off. I pushed him away and told him I wasn't ready for that yet."- Ginny stopped talking.remembering that night hurt her a lot.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he said that I was a whore and that no one would ever love me"-she finished looking into space.  
  
"He called you a whore? So that's what Draco was talking about.."  
  
"Yes he did.Goody-goody Potter aint as innocent as everyone else thinks.why do you think I hate him so much? And what the fuck are you talking about?? What did Draco say?"  
  
"I don't know.I'll tell you later"  
  
".Ok.Well that's one of the reasons I hate him."  
  
"He's a bastard I never thought he could do that"  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
They kept on talking. Ginny told Hermione about Kyle, her friends at camp, Matt, her Ravenclaw friends and Draco.  
  
After hours of talking Ginny and Hermione left the bathroom.  
  
Ginny went to the library. She wanted to read the letter her grandfather had left her. She had had them for quite a long time but she never had time to read it. Hermione on the other Hand went to look for Harry.  
  
@~@~Library~@~@  
  
The library was empty so she was going to have all the peace in the world. She decided to go to the library because her dorm was full of curious girls. Lucky her they avoided the library as much as possible. She opened the envelope and read.  
  
"Dear Sunshine (that's what her Grandfather called her),  
  
I was thinking about what you told me the other day about having a crush on a boy you weren't supposed to like.  
  
You said that he was never going to notice you, but I doubt it. You are a very beautiful girl and he doesn't notice you, it's because he's blind.  
  
Well you also said that if anything did happen between you to you were probably going to get kicked out of your house and the chances were you were going to be disown as well.  
  
I know how that feels. That's what happened when I started going out with your grandmother. After my parents found out that she was a witch they told me to break up with her, but I didn't. They then kicked me out of the house and I bought a little apartment in town. This is why I leave you my dearest this apartment.  
  
In case anything happens you will be able to move into the apartment and your parents will have to give you an 'allowance' of 10.000 galleons a month. The money I left your parents is more than enough to give you that amount of money a month. Besides they will be getting more money through out time.  
  
Next year you will be able to drive. I left you the car because muggles aren't used to seeing flying brooms.  
  
The bracelet is an invisibility bracelet your grandmother wanted to give to the first woman in our family that had love problems. All you have to do is tap it twice with your wand to became visible and invisible.  
  
That's all I have to say about that sunshine. I hope you enjoy your gifts as much as possible.  
  
Love always  
  
Tata."  
  
While Ginny read the letter she started to cry. Her grandpa had remembered the talk that they had had in the beginning of the year as if it had been yesterday. She couldn't thank him enough for doing what he had done. She knew she couldn't talk to him, but she thank him in her thoughts knowing that he would be able to hear her wherever he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Griffyndor Common Room~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry.I've been looking every where for you"- said Hermione as she entered the common room.  
  
"What happened?"-he asked walking over to her.  
  
"How could you.you bastard."-She said slapping him.  
  
"What the fuck? What are you talking about"  
  
"You know dam well what I'm talking about"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"The same thing that Draco was talking about the Day of the Ball"  
  
"Oh.How did you know?"  
  
"Ginny told me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked her.how could you?"  
  
"I was DRUNK."  
  
"That's a lame excuse and you know it."- both of them were screaming now. Luckly they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Can some one please tell me what's going on?-came Ron's voice.  
  
"Come on Harry tell him."-Said Hermione coldly  
  
"I.I."  
  
"What a cat got your tounge?"  
  
"Shut up 'Mione"  
  
"Fine if you don't tell him I will."- she said even more coldly-"Your best friend here called Ginny a whore"  
  
"You what?"-Ron turn as purple as he had been in the train when he found out that Ginny was kissing Draco.  
  
"I.I"  
  
"How could you.when did you call Ginny that?"  
  
"The night we won the last game of the season.we were all drunk."  
  
"You bloody asshole! Don't ever go near Ginny again."  
  
"Ron.I."  
  
"If I see you near her your ass is going to be mine.!"- with that he left the common room and Hermione followed him (Aurora Noctifer thanx;) )  
  
"Life can't get any worst"  
  
Just then Ginny came in the common room.  
  
"Why did you tell 'Mione?"-said Harry stepping in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why the fuck did you tell 'Mione about what happened last year?"  
  
"Because she asked me and I felt like telling someone I trusted."  
  
"Didn't you tell Matt and Malfoy?"  
  
"I did tell Matt.and I ever told Malfoy."  
  
"Then why the fuck does he know?"  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Dam Ginny. you shouldn't have told anyone"  
  
"Why because you wanted to have a clean rep?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well listen I'll talk to my brother I don't want him and Hermione being mad at you.that's why I didn't tell them before."-she turned around to leave but before walking she said-"There goes love" and walked away.  
  
As she walked towards the lake she found Draco.  
  
"Ginny we need to talk"- he said grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"No we don't."-she said trying to walk the other way-"I don't have anything to say to you"  
  
"Well I do"  
  
"You can say all you want but I wont listen to you.now let go"  
  
"Why are you making this so difficult?"  
  
"Because I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
"Strawberry."-Ginny cut him off.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again you selfish bastard. you have no right to call me that after what you did .you.you.you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Fine call me all the things you want.I deserve it.just take this please"- he said handing her an envelope.  
  
He left and Ginny waited until he was out of sight to open the envelope.  
  
When she opened it she heard the melody of the song "El Problema" it was a romantic song by Ricardo Arjona. Then came Draco's voice singin in Spanish.  
  
El problema no fue hallarte  
  
El problema es olvidarte  
  
El problema no es tu ausencia  
  
El problema es que te espero  
  
El problema no es problema  
  
El problema es que me duele  
  
El problema no es que mientas  
  
El problema es que te creo.  
  
El problema no es que juegues  
  
El problema es que es conmigo  
  
Si me gustastes por ser libre  
  
Quien soy yo para cambiarte  
  
Si me quedé queriendo solo  
  
Como hacer para obligarte  
  
El problema no es quererte  
  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo.  
  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
  
Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
  
Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
  
Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste  
  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
  
Y es que el problema no es cambiarte  
  
El problema es que no quiero.  
  
El problema no es que duela  
  
El problema es que me gusta  
  
El problema no es el daño  
  
El problema son las huellas  
  
El problema no es lo que haces  
  
El problema es que lo olvido  
  
El problema no es que digas  
  
El problema es lo que callas.  
  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
  
Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
  
Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
  
Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste. (x2)  
  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
  
El problema no fue hallarte  
  
El problema es olvidarte  
  
El problema no es que mientas  
  
El problema es que te creo  
  
El problema no es cambiarte  
  
El problema es que no quiero  
  
El problema no es quererte  
  
Es que tu no sientas lo mismo  
  
El problema no es que juegues  
  
El problema es que es conmigo.  
  
(AN: if u want me 2 transl8 it just say so in ur review...*hint hint*)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if it wasn't as long as u wanted but I had 2 give u ppl sumit!!!! Well I have more I promise but I have 2 move 2morrow so I have 2 get up early..review!!!!!!!!! 


	20. hallway talk

Hey im back ( well. hope you like this chap.thanxs 2 . Ice angel, Stace, ChmpagneDay, Miss Charlet, Catwoman, karly, Spotschik, Kristen, txt-eva, Gin, brown-sugar. Review ppl!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(The problem was not to find you The problem is to forget you The problem is not your absence The problem is that I expect you The problem is not a problem The problem is that hurts me The problem is not that you lie The problem is that I believe you. The problem is not that you play The problem is that it is with me If I liked you for being free Who am I to change you If I remained wanting alone What can I do to oblige you The problem is not to want you Is that you do not feel the same way.  
  
C.  
  
How can I get rid of you if I don't have you? How can stay away from you if you're so far. How can I find eyelashes to what's never had eyes? How can I find platforms to what's always been a cliff? How can I find in the cupboard the kisses that you never gave me? How can I get rid of you if I don't have you? How can stay away from you if you're so far.  
  
And the problem is not to change you The problem is that I do not want to The problem is not that it hurts The problem is that I like it The problem is not the damage The problem are the scars The problem is not what you do The problem is that I forget it The problem is not what you say The problem is what you keep quiet  
  
C(x2)  
  
The problem was not to find you The problem is to forget you The problem is not that you lie The problem is that I believe you. The problem is not to change you The problem is that I do not want to The problem is not to want you The problem is that you do not feel the same way The problem is not that you play The problem is that it is with me)  
  
The words 'I miss you and love you' appeared on the blank piece of parchment that was in the envelope, as soon as the song was over.  
  
Ginny knew the lyrics to the song. Her muggle friend had taught them to her, along with a few others.  
  
She didn't really know why but she felt like crying. She ran up to the castle she had to find Draco.  
  
Ginny looked almost everywhere for Draco.she hadn't gone down to the dungeons.something told her he wasn't there.the only place left was the Astronomy Tower.  
  
She ran up to the tower still trying to figure out what she was going to say to him.As she stopped in front of the door she decided that it would come to her when she saw him.  
  
Ginny opened the door just to see Draco and Blaise making out.she just stood there.she was shocked.  
  
"Shit"-she whispered and took a step back. then turned around and ran down the flight of stairs to the long corridors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco heard the door open but he didn't really care until he heard Ginny's voice.  
  
"Shit"-he heard Ginny's and then he heard the door as it slamed shut.  
  
He pulled away and stood up in a few seconds. He had screwed everything up. He ran out the door. He had to find Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny stopped running as she rounded a corner. She didn't know why she was running. Probably they didn't even hear her. She stopped to catch her breath. The envelope still clenched in her hand. She sat down on the floor, and closed her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco ran as fast as he could but he didn't have to run far to find Ginny. He saw her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed and the envelope in her hand. She looked so beautiful. Her pricings matched her clothing. A black tank top and baggy jeans.  
  
He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes quickly. She looked up and saw Draco.  
  
Dam he had to come and ruin the moment didn't he? She stood up quickly and faced him. Her face was blank.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I.It wasn't what it look liked"-he said for the first time in a long time showing his emotions.regret.  
  
"So you weren't making out with Zabini?"  
  
"Well.I."  
  
"Draco I don't care."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I don't know how much money you are going to loose and I don't really care"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on you just gave me the letter to make me think that you loved me.I knew it wasn't true so I went to look for you to tell you that you can shove your fucked up letter up your ass."  
  
"But."  
  
"I had my doubts though.Why I don't really know.But then I saw you with Zabini and well I realized that I was right that this whole thing was a bet.So I'm sorry if you loose.Well not really.Just wanted to tell you that I don't want you to go near me again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Malfoy I thought you were faster than that.I hate you.And if you want to get into some ones pants be sure that it aint going to be me.now if you excuse me I have better things to do"  
  
"Ginny.I"  
  
"Save it.can you please move?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to go find my brother tell him that he shouldn't be mad at Harry.and probably make out with Harry afterwards."  
  
"You're going to what?"  
  
"Tell my brother."-But he cut her off.  
  
"I mean the Potter shit"  
  
"I'm going to make out with him.why not?"  
  
"I.I.I"  
  
"You aren't jealous are you?"-she asked with a smirk-"Honestly I don't care.later blondy"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's a short chappie but it'd my bday nd some friends are comin over..so I had 2 finish it fast.ill update soon tho.. Review~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Back 2gether?

Thnax 2 Karly , Mysty Taurus, Kristen, Miss Charlet, Neni Potter., Anime 10473, Fuck This, I'm the Ruler  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Dam.I shouldn't have done that. what the hell was I thinking.?'-Draco thought as he walked back to Slytherin's common room.-'Yea make out with Blaise after giving Ginny the letter and ruin everything.Dam Draco your hell stupid!!!'  
  
Draco didn't really know why he had done that.he just did it.His old self told him to.  
  
Ginny walked around the castle for a few minutes before deciding to go back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She knew that the letter was shit but it had hurt her to see Draco making out with Blaise.  
  
'Dam it Virginia.You knew he was full of shit.why do you even care?'- she thought as she walked-'Well just in case it's pay back time'-she said with a smirk that looked just like Draco's.-'Now all you have to do is get Harry.that wont be hard.'  
  
She stopped in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password"  
  
"Unicorn Hair"  
  
The portrait swung open and Ginny climbed in.  
  
Harry was reading in a corner while Ron and Hermione were talking by the fire.  
  
"You three come here"-Ginny said Sitting down in one of the couches.  
  
"What's up?"-asked Ron walking over to her.  
  
"Ok"- she said calmly-"I hadn't told you what had happened tht night because I didn't want you to be mad at Harry.That was between him and me and I didn't want you to getting involved"- she said pointing at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Then why did you tell me?"-asked Hermione.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell some one I trusted. I didn't think that you were going to tell Ron.I know I said I hated Harry because of that and many other things but just to show you that I am better than that I'll forgive him and talk to him again.but you 3 have to be friends again"  
  
After a few minutes of thought Ron and Hermione accepted  
  
"Gin.can we talk?"- asked Harry.  
  
"Yea sure about?"- Ginny said trying her best to sound friendly. The truth was that she still hated the bastard but she needed him to see if Draco was full of shit or not.  
  
"I.um.Can we go outside?"  
  
"Yea sure. be right back."- she said looking at Ron.  
  
*~*~*~Outside..  
  
"Did you really forgive me?"  
  
"Yes Harry. I did"  
  
"Merlin. I thought you were never going to do it."- Ginny just smile.  
  
"Well now that I know you have I want to ask you something."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Do you want to go out with me again?"  
  
"I.I.I"  
  
"This time I wont get drunk I promise"  
  
"Alright then."-she said trying not to laugh at how stupid Harry was.  
  
They walked hand in hand into the common room..This was going to be a piece of cake. and Harry was making it a whole lot easier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks passed Draco felt sick every time he saw Ginny and Harry together. He just wanted to beat the crap out of him and hold Ginny tightly in his arms.but it was his fault that she was with Harry bloody Potter and not with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was December 14th (Saturday) . Ginny's birthday. Her parents sent her money and new dress robes. Her brothers sent her different things like pranks, earrings, bracelets, etc. Her muggle friends sent her a black electric guitar and it had all their signatures. They also sent her a binder with a bunch of songs from her favorite bands. Hermione gave her a few muggle books. Harry told her that he was going to give her, his present that night. She also got an anonymous one. It was a new CD player. She wondered about it for a while but then decided to go outside for a while.  
  
Ginny walked around and saw Harry sitting by the lake.  
  
She walked up to him.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?"- she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing."- he said wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Nothing huh??"  
  
"Actually I was thinking about you"- he said kissing her softly.  
  
"That's nice"- she said after kissing him.  
  
"So are you going to do anything tonight?"  
  
"You told me you had a surprise for me tonight."  
  
"I do. I was just making sure.Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 8pm."- he said standing up.  
  
"Ok.where are you going?"  
  
"I have to fix some things up before 8"- with a wink he left.  
  
Ginny lay down on the grass. Dam Harry was stupid. She did feel kind off bad for using him though. Draco on the other hand didn't show any sings of jealousy. Ginny just lay there thinking. She decided to hear some music so she turned on her new CD player and listened to " El Problema" over and over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was in his room. There was nothing to do. Blaise was mad at him for leaving her there.though he didn't really care. All he could think of was Ginny and how he had screwed things up with her.  
  
He walked over to the window and looked around. He then saw a red hair laying on the grass. and listening to music.  
  
"Well at least he liked the CD player I sent her"-he thought aloud as he stared at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes before 8 Ginny walked out of the common room. She didn't know what her present was going to be and even though she hated Harry she was exited to find out.  
  
She hurried up a bit because she was running late.  
  
She stopped in front of the door of the tower. She didn't know if she really wanted to open it or not. After a minute of fighting with herself she decided to open it.  
  
When she entered the room it was dark and no lights were on. She was a bit scared but she didn't show it.  
  
"Harry are you in here?"- she asked as if she was just looking for him for no special reason  
  
"Lumos"-she heard him say and a bit of light lit the dark room.  
  
She could only see Harry.  
  
"Happy birthday Gin"- with that the room was lit by candle light.  
  
Ginny looked around and saw a million (maybe not so many) candles floating around in mid air, just like in the Great Hall. She was amazed but just then she saw some kind of bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Harry, what's this?"- she asked pointing at the bed.  
  
"A bed Gin"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why."-He said closing in on her  
  
"No I don't know why"-Ginny said backing up.  
  
"To finish what we started last year."He said closing in really fast.  
  
"You promised that you weren't going to."- she said backing up. she hit the wall.  
  
"I said that I wasn't going to get drunk"- he had her right where he wanted her. He pressed his body against hers and started kissing her neck.  
  
"I already told you I'm not ready"  
  
"I bet that if I was Malfoy you'd be"  
  
"Oh my god.You think I'm some kind of whore?"  
  
"No.well maybe.I guess."  
  
"Potter get your filthy hand off of me or I'm going to scream."  
  
"That wont work.I put silencing spells on the room."- he said unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Potter get off of me!!"  
  
"Not until I get what I want.I'll rape you if I have to."  
  
"Potter get off!"-she pushed him away (she was surprised that she had been able to do it) and ran out off the room. She tapped her bracelet twice and made herself invisible.  
  
She cried as she ran but she didn't care. She ran as fast as she could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked out of his window. Everything reminded him of Ginny. The tree that was by the lake. The first time he had really seen her. The day he had fallen in love. The moon. The stars the sudden smell of wild berries.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. He still had the haircut that Ginny had given him on their first day back, in the train. He missed her. The weeks that he had had detention with her had been great. He watched her as she walked in front of him. He loved the way she looked. The way she smelled.  
  
He still remembered the night he had told her he loved her. The day at the Quidditch pit. And the day he had hurt her.  
  
He looked around again, and saw Ginny crying under the tree that was near the lake.  
  
Her hair was a mess and she was a total wreck he could see/feel it. But why was she crying?.Suddenly it hit him.Potter.  
  
He picked up his boom and flew down towards her.  
  
"Virginia."- he said in a soft voice-"what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. leave."-she said between sobs.  
  
"Why is your shirt unbuttoned??"  
  
"Leave me alone Ferret!!"  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"Don't call me that.you."-But Draco cut he off. before he could stop himself he kissed her. He was waiting for Ginny to pull away and slap him, but she didn't.she kissed him back.Just then Draco remembered Potter. He pulled away.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"He.he tried to rape me."- she said sobbing again.  
  
"He did what??"- she almost yelled.-"That son of a bitch's going to pay!"  
  
Draco stood up and ran towards the castle.Ginny just sat there stunned.He had kissed her. He cared about her.  
  
'Oh shit. not a fight'- she stood up and ran after Draco..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco saw Harry walking on the corridor.Draco knew that Potter was going to go after Ginny.  
  
"You tried to rape her?"- he yelled at him  
  
"It's non of your business Malfoy now move!"- he said trying to shove him aside.  
  
"You are not going anywhere near Ginny you bloody faggot!"  
  
"Who's going to stop me?"  
  
"Me"- Draco said punching Harry across the face.  
  
Harry fell backwards but stood up quickly.Then he punched Draco. They started beating each other up. Just then Ginny walked in.  
  
"Cut it off you two" she yelled.-"Harry get off of Draco before I beat your ass!!"  
  
They stopped when they heard Ginny's voice.  
  
"Strawberry don't worry I can take him"- Draco said smiling.  
  
"Strawberry what kind of fucj=ked up name is that?"- Said Harry.  
  
"Shut up Scar Head or I'll beat you up myself."  
  
"Like you could do anything little Weasley"- he said closing in on Ginny.  
  
"Potter stay away"- she said backing away.  
  
"You scared Gin?"  
  
Draco had had it.he wasn't going to let him tough her. He stood in front of Ginny .  
  
"Don't dare touch her you bloody asshole"  
  
"Expeliriamus"(is that rite??) Harry said pointing his wand at Draco and he flew onto the wall behind him.  
  
"And now that we are alone."-he said closing in on her even more.  
  
"Expeliriamus"-Ginny said and Harry flew against the wall behind him.-"That should do it."- and with that she ran to Draco's side. He was unconscious He had hit the wall very hard and he was bleeding.  
  
"Dam it Draco!!!"- Ginny said in a soft foice before levitating him and taking him to the hospital wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope u liked the chappie soz if it took so long l8r!!! 


	22. Hospital Wing

Thnax 2 Cristy ( I'm from Chile. tho im not a very big fan of R.Arjona), Ash, Kitkat87, Catwomen, Ice angel, Miss. Charlet  
  
Btw plz read my other fic.The New Slytherin.Its not that good yet but im pretty sure its gonna get better thnx!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat by Draco's bed. Madam Pomfrey had told her that he could be unconscious all night but she didn't care.She was going to stay by his side until he woke up.  
  
Just hen Madam Pomfrey appeared.  
  
"Miss Weasley.It's past bed time you should go up to your dormitory."  
  
"Can't I spend the night here?"  
  
"No you can't"  
  
"Please!!!"- Ginny begged, she really wanted to stay.  
  
"I said no Miss Weasley"  
  
"Ok."- Ginny said standing up and leaving.  
  
Just as she closed the doors of the Hospital Wing Ginny was very thankful for her grandmother's bracelet. She took the wand out of her pocket and tapped the bracelet twice, just then she became invisible. She opened the doors to the hospital wing softly and crept inside. Once she was inside by Draco's bed she tapped her bracelet twice and made herself visible.  
  
Ginny stood by Draco. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, that Ginny couldn't believe that he was such a bastard when he was awake.  
  
Ginny sat there just looking at Draco for a few minutes wandering what was on his mind at that moment. Just then she remembered a spell that she had read about while researching in the library.  
  
She stood up and took out her wand. She pointed her wand at Draco's right temple. She put her other hand on Draco's left temple. She then murmured the incantation and closed her eyes.  
  
In a few seconds Ginny was inside Draco's head.  
  
She saw Draco getting beat up by his father over and over again, when he was just a little boy. She saw a bunch of other memories but they all were in black and white. They didn't have any sound either. *But Ginny started to cry either way.  
  
Just then color and sound appeared faintly as she saw a 13-year-old Draco looking outside his bedroom window towards the Great Lake. She then heard him say. 'Merlin Draco.Don't fall for the Weasley.' Then she saw a bunch of memories of her crying and him wanting to go comfort her, and so on. She saw the night at Detention.  
  
She also saw the day at the Quidditch pit as one of his memories. Then came the memory of the night of the Home Coming Ball. She saw and Hear Harry telling Draco to stay away from Ginny. She heard Draco's thoughts, as he accepted.  
  
*Ginny's face was covered in tears. She couldn't help it. This was all too much for her.  
  
Ginny then saw Draco creeping into the night and sneaking into the Hospital Wing. She saw him sit by her side for what seemed like hours.  
  
Then came the memory of the night he had told her that it was all a lie and the day that he had given her the letter. She also saw the dream that had hunted Draco for so long.  
  
Just then Ginny felt a hand on hers and jumped back. The connection was broken.  
  
"Ginny don't worry its just me"- Draco whispered.  
  
"You scared me"- she whispered back.  
  
"I take it that you are not supposed to be here"- He said smiling  
  
Ginny looked down and blushed madly.  
  
"Don't worry I wont tell"- he said grabbing her hand again. She looked up and he noticed her tear stained face.  
  
"Don't cry over some stupid memories.It's not worth it."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Gin.I have you with me now nothing else matters."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"I did what I thought it was best"  
  
"Dam it Draco."  
  
"What did I do now??"  
  
"You know what happened the last time someone said that"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"Because when you love some one you do anything for them"  
  
"Hold on.You love me?"  
  
"Yes I do.I told you that already.When we were in detention."  
  
"Oh right"  
  
"So.um.do you.love me.too?"-he asked blushing- 'Dam. that happens a lot when she's around'- he thought feeling his cheeks going red.  
  
"Well.Yes I do"- she said turning the same color as her hair.  
  
"Well then I take it you would have done the same thing"  
  
"No.I wouldn't"  
  
"You know you would Gin."  
  
"Maybe I would.but."  
  
"There are no buts Strawberry. If you had been with me you would have ended up killed."  
  
"No I wouldn't have"  
  
"Well.What about Parkinson?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She could have killed you."  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say.He was right Pansy could have killed her.  
  
"Gin.if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."  
  
"But Pansy is not around anymore nothing can happen to me now."  
  
"She isn't and neither is my father but there's plenty other Death Eaters out there that want to kill me because I sent the Parkinson's and my father to Azkaban"-he said making her sit by his side-"And they are going to hurt you as well."  
  
"But Draco I want to be with you."  
  
"Strawberry I'm only going to hurt you."  
  
"No you aren't.Love is much stronger than any curse."  
  
"I know but it usually means one of us has to die."  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"I know you don't want me dead but I don't want you dead either."  
  
"And I don't want to see you on the hallways walking with different girls knowing that it could be me!"  
  
"Gin.that thing with Zabini."-but she cut him off.  
  
"It's not just Blaise Draco.There's a lot of girls out there that fancy you."  
  
"Yes but I don't like them.So you don't have to worry about anything"  
  
"So this means we wont be together?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Fine then tell me when you do.you know where to find me."  
  
And with that she left.  
  
Draco just sat there.he watched her leave and didn't do anything.  
  
"Dam it this is going to be hard.How can I stay away from her?"-he said under his breath.  
  
'You know.you don't have to.'-said a small voice inside his head.-'Yo LOVE her.and you told her.why don't you just accept it that she's your perfect match and stay with her for once?.maybe this time you wont screw things up.'  
  
Draco didn't really know what he was doing but he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the hospital wing towards Griffindor Tower.  
  
He didn't have to run that far from the Hospital wing though.Ginny wasn't walking that fast. He caught up with her in less then a minute.  
  
'Gin we need to talk..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so that's that for this chappie hop u like it and plz review and check out my other fic The new Slytherin and my parody 2 lucky.Isnt he a cutie that really blond guy?  
  
Ill update soon...NO FLAMES!!! L8r!!! 


	23. toghether finally!

Thanx 2 Ms. Charlet., Kit kat 87 and Catwomen.  
  
Hope u enjoy this chappie..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny didn't turn around. She was crying and didn't want Draco to see her like that. Not again at least.  
  
"Gin please."- he said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ginny managed to calm herself down for a few seconds.which were enough to answer Draco.  
  
"What for? Didn't we talk already?"- Tears filled her eyes again but she tried her best to hold them back.  
  
"Just listen to me will ya?"  
  
"I already did.can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Dam it Draco I don't want to get hurt. not by you at least"  
  
"Five minutes ago you said you wanted to be with me."  
  
"Ye and you said you didn't.I'm going to bed Malfoy"- she said trying her best to sound as cold as possible.  
  
Draco just stood there.She had called him Malfoy.She hadn't called him Malfoy for ages.and the way she said it.It felt as if he had been stabbed with a cold, sharp, dagger right through his chest.  
  
"No Gin wait."-he said after a few seconds.Ginny was already half way up the staircase. Draco ran up after her.  
  
"Malfoy just leave me alone."  
  
"No.Ginny I've been a coward and I'm ashamed of it.But I cannot live with out you.Strawberry you are my life.You are the one thing that makes since right know.I can't let you go."  
  
Ginny couldn't face Draco. Her face was even worst then before.She couldn't keep up like this.  
  
"Malfoy don't say things you don't mean"  
  
"I mean it.I mean it with all my heart I don't ever want to let you go Virginia Weasley.ever!"-he said making her turn around.  
  
When he saw her face he was stunned. He had made her cry. Once again, he had made her suffer. He didn't know what to do so he just held her close to him.  
  
"Ginny, baby don't cry."  
  
"Oh Draco!!"  
  
"Shh.don't worry.it's going to be alright.I promise"  
  
"I just."  
  
"Shhhh"-he shush her before kissing her.  
  
The kiss was long and passionate.All the feelings that they had been bottling up for the past weeks went into the kiss. especially love.minutes later they broke apart.  
  
"Gin I love you.I never want to leave your side.Hell if we were old enough I'd ask you to marry me"  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Draco.I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"Yes I do..I went and made out with Harry."-but he cut her off.  
  
"Listen don't be sorry about that.It wasn't your fault it was mine for being such a bloody bastard.Just.Please promise me you will never kiss Potter again"  
  
"Ok.I promise"-she smiled again-" Now Mr. Go to bed we don't want you catching a cold now do we?"  
  
"Of course not.I'll see you tomorrow love."  
  
"Goodnight my Dragon."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny climbed quietly through the portrait whole. She was hoping against hope for the common room to be empty. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.especially not at half past twelve at night.  
  
But she wasn't lucky. As soon as she stepped into the common room she saw Ron Hermione and Harry sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
Hermione was patting Harry's shoulder and Ron was talking to him. Harry looked as if he had been crying for hours.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Ginny.  
  
"How could you?"- he said walking over to her.  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"Cheat on Harry."  
  
"I didn't cheat on him!"  
  
"Come on Ginny.then why the fuck were you making out with Malfoy by the lake?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on Ginny. Harry said that you didn't show up at 8 and he went to look for you and saw YOU and MALFOY making out by the lake"  
  
"I did not make out with Malfoy by the lake.I did not cheat on Harry.and I did show up at 8"-she raised her voice.she was almost yelling.She knew she had kissed Draco by the lake but it wasn't like Harry had told them.  
  
"Come on Ginny don't lie to us."- said Hermione.  
  
"I am not lying."  
  
"Well maybe Harry was right and you are a whore."- said Ron who was red in fury.  
  
Ginny just stood there.her first reaction was to smack Ron and she did.very hard.  
  
"How dare you Ronald Daniel Weasley!"- said Ginny in a very low voice, and ran out of the common room towards the lake.  
  
She was surprised to find Draco sitting by the lake.  
  
"Draco I thought you were back in the Hospital wing"- she said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I was going to go but decided to come here. I just summoned cloth and stayed here.thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you of course."  
  
Ginny just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe that so much can go wrong in so little time"- she said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"- Draco asked as he had only heard 'wrong' and 'time'.  
  
"Nothing.don't worry"  
  
"Come on Ginny tell me"  
  
"It's about the Trio.I.don't worry its nothing.really.."  
  
"Gin."  
  
Ginny burst into tears.  
  
"Oh my god.what did they do to you."- he said holding her close to him.  
  
"Ha.Harry.said that.he said that I had been cheating on him with you.and Ron called me a whore."- she said trying her best to get a grip on herself. but after she had told him she started to cry worst then before..  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok liked it review ppl review!!! I love reviews they make me happy.. that and other things but still ppl review review review.. Ok sorry 4 all this crap but im high on coffe!!!  
  
COFFE. . . @_@ 


	24. cant say

Thanx 2 Angel, Neni potter and Fire Spirit, Miss Charlet (u were my 100 reviewer. ? ). Now on with the fic.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "He called you what?"-Draco wanted to yell but he kept his voice down.he didn't want to get them in trouble. "Whore."- Ginny said between sobs. "Baby you're no whore.. believe me." "Maybe I am." "NO, don't ever say that again.you ain't one and you know it.don't let him get to you." "But." "No buts. You're not a whore and he shouldn't have call you that no matter what." They stayed there for half an hour and then Draco walked her back up to Gryffindor Tower. Inside the common room Ginny saw Harry sitting near the fire by himself. "I was waiting for you."- he said not looking at her. Ginny didn't answer and just kept walking. Harry noticed and ran up to her. "Do you want to know why I was waiting for you?"- He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Potter let go of me now" "Ok."- he let go of her but didn't move to let her pass. "Move!" "No." "Potter move your dam ass!" "I will not move.and you cannot make me little girl." "Listen I don't know what the fuck you smoked and personally I don't really care." "I haven't smoked anything." "Well then you've surely changed. You're not the same Potter that I used to like." "I haven't change at all." "You are the one that has changed.How could you cheat on me?"- He said in a fake hurt voice. "You know I . What did you do to make them believe you?"- She asked just remembering what had happened a while ago. "Well. muggles don't have potions to make them better when they are sick like wizards." "What does that have to do with anything." "Sometimes when you have a cold in the muggle world you inhale a bit of icy balm and your nose clears up." Ginny just raised her eyebrows at him. What the fuck was he talking about? "Well if you put some icy balm beneath you eyes you cry like a baby and your eyes go red"- he said pulling the icy balm out of his pocket.-"And that's how I did it." "Wow I need to get myself some of that!"-She said thinking of how much stuff she could do with that-"Well goodnight scar head."- she said trying to push him away. "No you don't.you still owe me a kiss." "FUCK. OFF. POTTER." "Fine. I don't want Ron or Hermione to find out."- he said walking up the stairs-"And if you tell them I'll make sure you pay." "Are you threatening me?" "Exactly. So you better keep your mouth shut." "Don't worry it's not like I was going to tell them."- she then walked up the stairs to her room. ******************* Ginny just dropped herself onto her bed and laid there for at least a half an hour just thinking. What was she going to do? Her family would more then likely believe Harry, Ron had. She was dating Draco they all thought he was as bad as his father is. Malfoy was the enemy. They would feel betrayed. But what was she to do when she felt so empty without him? They did tell her to follow her heart didn't they? She fell asleep thinking what she could do to make her family understand and not try to kill Draco in the process.. *Next morning* Ginny woke up around 12:00 pm. She still had her cloth on and there was no one else in the room. She sat up and looked around all she saw was a few empty beds and an envelope on her bedside table. She picked it up and recognized Draco's neat handwriting. She still couldn't believe that a guy could have such a neat handwriting. (A/N: All the guys I know have a very messy handwriting.lol.) In the front of the envelope her name was written in silver and green ink. She opened it and a soft melody started playing. Then came Draco's voice singing Can't Say by BBMAK. * |I can't say why I love you, but I do yes I do | |When I'm around you it, feels so good | |And everything that I can do every wish I make for | |you | |In the end it all came true and I | |I can't say why I love you, Can't say, Can't say but| |I do, I can't say why I love you | |Can't say, can't say but I do, I can't say why I | |love you | |Baby when I found you I just knew, I just knew that | |I | |Couldn't live without you | |Feel it too, do you feel it too | |Everything you give to me feels as though it's meant| |to be | |If you ever ask me how I feel | |Can't say, can't say but I do, I can't say why I | |love you | |Baby when I found you I just knew, I just knew that | |I | |Couldn't live without you | |Feel it too, do you feel it too | |Now I'm thinking of you when I can't explain the | |feeling | |But I know that it's real when I hold you | |When I saw you, you know, I knew | |I knew I couldn't live without | |Without you ever in my life | |Everything you give to me feels as though it's meant| |to be | |So if you ever asked me how I feel | |Can't say, can't say but I do, I can't say why I | |love you | |Baby when I found you I just knew, I just knew that | |I | |Couldn't live without you | |Feel it too, do you feel it too (fades)* | | |  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hope you like it. The end is coming soon muahahahaha. 


	25. the end is comin and u know it

Thanx 2 lavieenrose78 and Miss Charlet.  
  
Here it goes...  
  
Oh that Icy balm thing. I didn't get it out of Boys and Girls or w/e that movie's called. I do it 2 skip class.. Put some on slap myself a few times so my face goes red and say I feel really sick. ne other tips on that kinda stuff just email me lol ..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ginny smiled.That was the second time he sent her that.Well she didn't really pay much attention to the first one.  
  
Ginny jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed she went down to the common room.  
  
She saw Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting there waiting for her.  
  
"Ginny."-came Ron's voice.  
  
"Fuck off you idiot"-she said without looking at him.  
  
"Gin we need to talk"-he said standing in front of her  
  
"No we don't..we talked enough last night."- she said pushing him away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked into the hospital wing.  
  
"Hey there handsome."  
  
"Morning Strawberry"  
  
"Glad to see me?"'  
  
"Very.I missed you so bad."  
  
Ginny just smiled and sat next 2 him.  
  
"Thanks for the song.I loved it."  
  
"I knew you would."-he said kissing her lightly-"So Christmas coming up are you going to stay?"  
  
"No I'm going home.I need to check on it.it's been empty for a few months now."  
  
"What about you parents?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Haven't they been in your house over this past few months?"  
  
"No.Oh you mean the Burrow."  
  
"Yes .that.shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well I'm not leaving there anymore I decided to move."  
  
"Move?"  
  
"Yes.My grandfather left me his 2 flat after he died and I'm moving there..away from Ron Hermione and Harry fucking Potter."  
  
"Oh ok.but you are just 16."  
  
"I know.I'll talk to Dumbledore about it."  
  
"Why Dumbledore?"  
  
"Because.He can let me use magic outside of school.you know underage living alone.the Dark Lord rising and all.."  
  
"Oh right"- he smiled.  
  
"You are not turning into a Death Eater are you?"-she asked concerned  
  
"Of course not. After I fell for you I decided not to become one."  
  
They kept talking about everything. Ginny stayed there all day long. She felt so safe when she was close to him..  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all 4 now soz its short but the next chapter will b the last 1 I think not sure yet.. Plz read invisible.. that's my other fic.....and REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	26. goodbye

Thanx apple crap, agent crap, Miss Charlet (I got 2 a private I cant just walk out. I hate my school..wha do u do when u copy on tests??) and Kristen (if I didn't mention sum1 in this chappie or the other 1 is cos I got messed up so sorry..) Angelgirl1 (thanx) silverdragon (its translated in the next chappie) Catwoman (soz)  
  
And I messed up Ginny's age shes supposed 2 b 15. Draco is going 2 turn 16..hes the 1 in 5th yr... Soz ppl...  
  
In case u are wonderin Ginny still hangs out w Padma Tracy and the rest of that group im just focusing on the DG part now..  
  
Btw whats rnrnrn???  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That winter break Ginny moved into the apartment. Against her family's wishes Draco moved in with her.  
  
They were both allowed to use magic outside of school, being that they were leaving alone in the muggle world. Another reason was that Voldemort was gaining power very fast.  
  
The year passed. Ginny and Draco became closer and closer, and that made Harry very mad. Ginny didn't talk to the Trio, in fact she avoided them as much as possible.  
  
That year Draco started an Auror Summer Course. He decided that if the war was still going on after he left school he was going to go. He wanted Voldemort dead. He didn't want anyone hurting Ginny. While his father was still alive he heard that the Death Eaters were actually planning on killing Ginny. Something about her being perfect to bring Voldemort back to power stronger than ever. It had something to do with the Chamber Of Secrets. He never found out.  
  
~Draco's Graduation~  
  
Ginny forgave Ron.He was her brother. She didn't really forgive Hermione but she talked to her a bit. She didn't forgive Harry though. He had hurt her too much.  
  
The night was warm, and the sky was dark blue full of silver stars. There was a full moon. There were fireflies everywhere. It was the perfect night for a graduation.  
  
But was it perfect for a goodbye?  
  
Draco and Ginny were sitting on a bench under a tree by the lake.  
  
Draco looked worried, actually he was.he was going to have to do the hardest thing ever.He was going to have to say goodbye to the one and only person he really loved.He was going to have to say goodbye to Ginny.  
  
He had received an owl that morning telling him that he was going to be needed as an Auror. One of the undercover Aurors had been killed and Draco was very well trained to fill in.  
  
"Draco what's wrong?"-Ginny asked looking up to him. He hadn't talked in an hour or so.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He had to tell her.He should tell her straight out. ((A/N maybe that aint the rite word im kinda translating,.))  
  
"I'm leaving.The Ministry owled me this morning, Gin"  
  
"But.. you are still too young.. Draco you just graduated."-Ginny's eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Strawberry.please."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Until is over I guess"  
  
"What do you mean you guess?"  
  
"I might come back before or."-he was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Don't even say it, Draco"  
  
"Well it might happen..I don't want it to happen but it can."  
  
"Don't say it Draco"  
  
"Fine.."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Now"  
  
"Now?!"-by now Ginny was crying and even though Draco was trying he couldn't make her stop.  
  
"Ginny please calm down."  
  
"I don't want you to go.."  
  
"Strawberry we knew this was going to happen, and well it's happening"  
  
They kept talking for about 20 mins. until A guy appeared behind them.  
  
"Malfoy we have to go.Liz is waiting for us."  
  
"Ok. just give me five minutes to say goodbye ok?"  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
"I will.."  
  
The guy left and Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
"Gin I have to go.."  
  
"Draco.."-Draco cut her off.  
  
"I love you.always remember that.."  
  
"I will..I love you too"  
  
"And don't worry.I'll come back.."  
  
Ginny managed a weak smile.  
  
"I really hope you do."  
  
"I will..I promise."  
  
As soon as he turned around Ginny took her wand out of her Dress-robe pocket and aimed it at Draco. Then she murmured the forgetting spell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco heard Ginny murmuring the forgetting spell and thought of her with all his might. Then he felt as it hit him, but it didn't work.  
  
Love was stronger than anything in the world . But why would Ginny try to make him forget about her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny stood there and saw Draco get hit by the spell. She didn't know that it hadn't worked. She just stood there seeing the love of her life walk away.  
  
Ginny started crying. She knew that now she had lost Draco forever but she didn't want him thinking of her while fighting. That was only going to get him killed. She had decided that not being with him was better than him ending up dead. Maybe she would see him years later and she could get to know him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco couldn't turn around. He knew that if he saw her for just one second he wouldn't be able to leave. He would stay with her.  
  
And so he left, leaving his life behind. Leaving behind the only person that he loved, the only person that understood him, and that loved him back.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 4 years later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a regular fall afternoon. It was the Middle of November. The leaves on the trees were various colors. Though most of them were lying on the street and sidewalk. A gentle breeze played with the leaves on the trees and the ones on the street and sidewalk. Draco walked slowly on Hogsmade's main street.  
  
The war was over and he was still alive. He was going to see Ginny again. Actually the only reason why he was there was her.  
  
Hunter a guy in his troop had told him that a very good-looking red head girl sang every night in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Draco didn't doubt that it was Ginny. She had talked about singing on that pub for ages. She loved singing. He was finally going to see her.  
  
He almost died while he was undercover, but he thought of seeing Ginny again gave him the strength to stay alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know its short but I have authors block soz!!!!!  
  
So I hope u like it 


	27. A note A red rose i will always love u

Thanx 2 Catwoman Kristen and Miss Charlet ( I don't copy often now I used 2 but not nemore tho I still have my lil mafia... we use everythin from dictionarys 2 erasers.. Its fun lol..) The song is by BBMAK 'ghost of u and me' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hogsmade was a wreck many stores were destroyed many others were abandoned, butt he Three Broomsticks was still there just like 4 years ago.  
  
Draco looked inside. Sure enough he saw a girl with red hair. He didn't doubt it was Ginny, not for a second.  
  
He walked in but stayed in the shadows he couldn't let her see him yet. Not now, not yet.  
  
A few minutes later Ginny stood up. 'Hold it'- thought Draco.she wasn't alone. She was with a guy.  
  
'Thomas'- he said under his breath.  
  
Dean Thomas was with Ginny. They walked to the stage that had magically appeared in the back of the pub. He's arm around her waist.  
  
Draco's blood was boiling. He was very jealous. But he tried to talk some since into himself.  
  
'You left 4 years ago. She thinks you don't remember her. For all she knows you are dead. She had to move on. You knew it was going to happen you just didn't want to face it, well now you have to, its happening.'  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It had been 4 years. 4 long years in which she hoped to see Draco again. She wanted to kiss him so bad, to feel his arms around her. She knew she was going to go mad if she kept it up but she couldn't stop think of him. He was a part of her.  
  
During those 4 years she had met Dean. She knew him as one of his brother's friends but not really as Dean.  
  
She met him on the night Draco had left. He had seen her crying and tried to comfort her. That's how a beautiful friendship blossomed.  
  
Yes she was only friends with Dean.  
  
Now she was in the Three Broomsticks about to sing in front of the few people that were in the pub. She did that every night and Dean was always with her. But she hoped it would be Draco instead of him. They had talked about it for years. He had promised that he would be there the first time she sang in front of an audience in the Three Broomsticks, and that he would always go with her and keep her company as long as she sang there or anywhere else. But he wasn't there. He hadn't been there the first time she sang in the Three Broomsticks nor was he there now. She went on stage and greeted the people in the pub then began singing.  
  
|What am I supposed to do | |With all these blues | |Haunting me everywhere | |No matter what I do | | | |Watching the candle flicker | |out | |In the evening glow | |I can't let go | |When will the night be over | | | |I didn't mean to fall in love| |with you | |And baby there's a name | |For what you put me through | |It isn't love, it's robbery | |I'm sleeping with the ghost | |of you and me | | | |Seen a lot of broken hearts | |Go sailing by | |Phantom ships lost at sea | |And one of them is mine | | | |Raising my glass | |I sing a toast to the | |midnight sky | |I wonder why | |The stars don't seem to guide| |me | | | |I didn't mean to fall in love| |with you | |And baby there's a name | |For what you put me through | |It isn't love, it's robbery | |I'm sleeping with the ghost | |of you and me | | | |The ghost of you and me | |When will it set me free | |I hear the voices call | |Following footsteps down the | |hall | |Trying to save what's left | |Of my heart and soul | | | |Watching the candle flicker | |out | |In the evening glow | |I can't let go | |When will the night be over | | | |I didn't mean to fall in love| |with you | |And baby there's a name | |For what you put me through | |It isn't love, it's robbery | |I'm sleeping with the ghost | |of you and me(3x) | | |  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco had moved to where Dean and Ginny had been sitting. Dean had not gone back he had stayed backstage.  
  
Draco heard Ginny's beautiful voice as she sang. Millions of memories went through his head at once. He loved her, but now she was with Dean. Just thinking of that made Draco's stomach drop. He knew he couldn't stay there. So he conjured a quill a piece of parchment and a red rose. He picked the quill up and wrote on the piece of parchment.  
  
'Strawberry, I don't want to ruin your life or anything so please don't hate me for doing this. As you can see the spell didn't have any effects on me. I stopped it. I just want to tell you that I love you and always will.  
  
Yours only  
  
Dragon'  
  
He placed the rose on top of the note and stood up. He had to get out of there.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it, but before stepping outside he looked back. To his surprise Ginny was looking straight at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny was lost in thought but she kept singing. Then she heard the bells on the door. She looked up and saw Draco. She was stunned but kept singing. Seconds later he looked over his shoulder straight at her. But he didn't do anything he just walked out. She just stopped singing and ran after him but stopped when she saw the red rose and the note on the table she had been sitting at minutes before. She read it and tears began to fall. He loved her. After all this years he still loved her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny had seen him. Well it didn't matter anymore he was never going to see him again. She might as well know he was alive though.  
  
He just walked out. It was rain and the gentle breeze had turned into a strong wind. He ran to an alley next to the pub and stayed there. He knew Ginny was going to come after him.  
  
And she did. She just ran outside and stood there. She had the note in one hand, and the rose in the other. She was soaking but he could tell she was crying. He wanted to run up to her and hug her, tell her everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't, she had moved on, he needed to respect that.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny ran outside but he wasn't there. He must have desaparated. It was raining and she was soaked but she didn't care. Tears ran down her cheeks and got washed away by the rain. She stood there for a few minutes. The rose slipped from her hand as she turned around to go back in the pub. But just as she opened the door she stopped and said:  
  
"I love you two and I always will. I hope you know that wherever you are"  
  
With that she went back inside and closed the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When he heard Ginny's word he's heart stopped. She loved him? But she was with Dean! Right? Oh god what was he doing?  
  
He had to move on she had. He was sure she had. He looked down and saw the rose. He picked it up and took his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"I love you too Gin"  
  
With that he desaparated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Press the lil blue button ppl!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. soz 4 the long wait it aint over yetwe m...

Thanx 2 Marisa, Ginny Weasley, MiSs-BeHaVe, blue eyes, *karly*, anonymous, Angelgirl, and fire dragon.  
  
I don't know how much ima writte and im sorry u didn't like the endin I had planned and I hope u like the 1 I thought of now...  
  
Kikyou  
  
Soz 4 the long wait  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weeks had passed since he had seen her. He couldn't get her out of his mind, though slowly he was turning back to his old, cold self.  
  
She had moved on, even if she loved him she was with someone else, and honestly Draco could not stand that.  
  
He wanted Ginny to be his, and no one else's. he didn't want any one holding her or kissing her. *~*~*~  
  
Draco was walking down Diagon Alley. It was a windy, cloudy day, and Diagon Alley was packed.  
  
He wanted to find a job. It was kind of hard since a lot of people had lost their jobs during the war and now were trying to find new ones.  
  
After a couple of hours he decided to look in the muggle world instead.  
  
He reminded himself of what Ginny used to tell him.  
  
'Just because they can't do magic, it doesn't mean they are worthless'  
  
He trusted Ginny with every fiber of his being so he just wondered off to the muggle world. He walked and walked, he was lost in thought, and he didn't notice where his feet were taking him. Little did he know, that they were taking him to the place were he didn't want to go, Ginny's apartment.  
  
Just as he was near the entrance door he crashed onto a person, and they both fell down. Draco saw a few books scattered all over the place. He stood up and was about to make a rude remark when he saw whom it was he had crushed into.  
  
Big chocolaty-brown eyes, fiery red curls, milk-white skin, pouty lips, cute freckles on the bridge of the nose, and great body. He tried to speak but couldn't. He was seeing Ginny again; he had seen her in The Three Broomsticks but she looked more like the Ginny he used to know now.  
  
"Draco?"- She asked shyly.  
  
"Oh what? Sorry.. no you must have mistaken me. My name is Ryan"- he said as quick as he could.  
  
"Oh"-she knew it was Draco but she decided to play along-"Oh sorry...its just that. you look so much like my boyfriend"  
  
"Oh you're dating?"  
  
"Yes. It's just that he went to the war and I haven't seen him since, I still hope he's coming back though"  
  
"War?"  
  
"C'mon Ryan."- she said handing him his wand-"This fell off your pocket when we crushed, you should be more carefull with it"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
short but w/e  
  
Press the lil blue button ppl!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. samantha

Ok so thanx 2 tash, uhohgirl (yes I hate potter I love the book hate the character), mixed, Marisa, Hippogriffll, midinght, 4 reviewin. and no I don't think this will b the last chapter but im pretty sure ill take a while 2 write the next cos next week is gonna b hell week im still in school and I have test all fuckin week.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh rite.Thanks..Sorry I didn't catch you name"  
  
"It's Samantha, but you can call me Sam if you like"  
  
"Ok. I think I will"- he never liked that name really but what the hell.Ginny smiled and started to pick up her books.  
  
"Oh here let me help you."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I was wondering.. Do you want to go get a cup of coffee?"  
  
"I can't right now I need to go to work"  
  
"Oh ok so maybe some other time?"  
  
"Sure.What about after I get out of work? Around 6pm?"  
  
"Sure where do you work?"  
  
"Granger bookstore."  
  
Draco almost died right there.She worked with the Mudblood? He thought she hated the lot. meaning Harry Ron and Hermione. Though he knew she forgave Ron, he was sure she still was extremely angry with the rest.  
  
"Oh. Is that anywhere near here?"  
  
Ginny wanted to laugh when she saw the look on Draco's face when he heard where she was working. Yes, she was still mad at Hermione, but she needed a job and she happened to need an assistant.  
  
"Yea, few blocks away."  
  
"Ill walk you.How's that?"  
  
"Great, thanks"  
  
They talked all the way to the bookshop, but just as they were arriving Draco checked his watch and excused himself.  
  
"Holly shit.. Alex I'm sorry I really have to go."- he said handing her the books back-"Would you like to meet me at the 'Three Broomsticks' around 8 for a butterbeer?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Alright!"-he took her hand and kissed the back of it, then looking up a bit he said -" Nice meeting you Alex.8 o'clock at the 'Three Broomsticks' Don't forget"- and with a wink he left.  
  
Ginny was in heaven. She was going to meet Draco.  
  
"Wait. what am I going to wear?"- she said aloud, getting some people to look at her in a funny way.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?"- came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Oh nothing. I have some things to do tonight that's all."  
  
"Ok. do you need to get off work earlier?"  
  
"Oh that would be fantastic. Thank you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
short but I needed 2 update ill trry 2 update the other part that's in my head soon soz ppl  
  
Press the lil blue button ppl!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. i found my pants

Ok so thanx 2 Hippogriffll im outta ideas but ill try, Mage Of Fire( I know but I never have time 2 send it =S),candygi523 .. I said alex the instead of Sam the chappie b4 this 1 oops.. Lol... I got mixed up w my other soon 2 b fic. ttyl... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny ran to her flat, she needed to find something to wear. It had been years since she had seen Draco, but now she had the opportunity to see and talk to him again.  
  
He hadn't changed. She had noticed that he was about o say something rude when they jumped into each other, but he stopped when he saw her. She also noticed the way he freaked when she told him where she was working. He was the same Draco that had left, the Draco she loved.  
  
After trying on everything she owned, and not liking the way it looked on her anymore, she decided to pull out of the trunk her old cloth. The cloth she had worn at Hogwarts. She still had it, it reminded her of Draco and her. She tried one of the baggy cargo shorts on, but they didn't fit, at least not the way that she wanted them too.  
  
After enlarging a bit all her cloth she chose a black, fitted 'Happy Bunny' t-shirt that said 'I know how you feel, I just don't care', and the tripp one leg pants () she had 'borrowed' from Draco so many years ago. She looked in the trunk again, and found her old converse and her jewelry. She straightened her hair and put on some make up. She was ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was in hid flat trying to find something to wear.  
  
"God dam it Draco, you are not a chick, now pick something!"  
  
He knew it was just casual, but he was very nervous. This was GINNY!.  
  
He searched his closet, and once again he couldn't find his tripp one leg pants, maybe he lost then years ago or something. He just knew that one day they has disappeared.  
  
He just put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt, his steal bead necklace, skate shoes and he was ready. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"You look wonderful Mr. Malfoy"-said the mirror, Draco smirked and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They both arrived at the "Three Broomsticks' at the same time. Draco would have arrived earlier, but he had stopped at the candy and flower shop. Ginny smiled when she saw him. He was wearing his old cloth, just like her.  
  
Draco smiled mentally when he saw Ginny. She still had her pircings and tattoos. She was wearing the t-shirt he had given her once and.his pants.  
  
'So that's where they were'-he thought laughing mentally.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Ryan"- Said Ginny happily.  
  
"Well hello Ms. Sam"-said Draco kissing the back of her hand. He then handed her the red roses and box of candy he had gotten for her.  
  
Just like before Ginny felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body, when his lips touched her skin.  
  
"Shall we go in?"- he said holding the door open for her.  
  
"Sure.Thank you"- she said walking in-"Draco" -she whispered once she was inside.  
  
Draco heard her whisper his name and smiled. It felt weird to hear her saying it after so long.  
  
They sat at the same table she had sat the day when he had come back and ordered a couple of buttterbeers.  
  
They talked for about and hour and a half when Ginny suddenly fell silent.  
  
Ginny looked down and then up again.  
  
"I don't want to keep playing"-she said looking back down.  
  
"What do you mean?"-he said Holding her hand.  
  
"Dam it you know what I mean"- she said raising her voice lightly-"THIS game.we talk to each other like it's the first time we see each other, but you know its not true"  
  
"I know it's the second time"  
  
"Fine, you keep playing this stupid game, but its hurting me Draco"- she said getting up.-"I'm sorry I have to go"  
  
She was about to turn around when Draco grabbed her wrist gently and made her turn around.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never have"- he said standing up as well.-"I love you"  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck crying. "Oh Draco.. I love you too" Draco smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I've been looking for those pants"-he said smiling and kissing her again.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope u enjoyed it... the end yea im done. * does happy dance  
  
Press the lil blue button ppl!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
